Memories
by WishingOnMyStar
Summary: Annamarie is the four year old daughter of Carlisle and Elisabeth Cullen living in London, England in the 1660s and 1670s. Read on to find out what will happen to this little girl…Rated T for possible strong language later on. Not a E/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. This is my first fanfiction where I've really broken away from the story Stephenie Meyer wrote. It's uncharted territory to me so tell me what you think and help me navigate it. Read, Review, Pass it on!**

**Annamarie is the four year old daughter of Carlisle and Elisabeth Cullen living in London, England in the 1660s and 1670s. Read on to find out what will happen to this little girl…**

**I'm going to say this once, Stephenie Meyer owns Carlisle and all the other fantastic characters. I think the closest I come is Anna and possibly Elisabeth, but that might be pushing it. Anyway, no copyright infringement intended.**

**-Wish**

London, England 1663: Nightmare

Annamarie padded softly across the cold, wooden floor, clutching her worn, plush bear to her chest. The cold of early morning seeped in through her nightgown, raising goose-bumps along her arms. The walk from her room, down the hallway to her parents' room seemed so long. Annamarie rested her hand gently on the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening the door.

Before her, just visible in the beginnings of the sunrise, rested her parents' bed. Her mother, with her dark, curly hair, slumbered peacefully on the left side, her brown eyes closed. Only her head peeked out from the comforter.

Annamarie shuffled along the width of the bed to the other side, where her father slept. His chest and shoulders were uncovered by the blanket revealing a worn, white nightshirt. Unlike her mother, Annamarie's father wore a serious expression in his sleep. He was a young man, the son of an Anglican pastor. Annamarie knew that her father went out to help her Grandfather sometimes. Each time, he came home grim and thoughtful. Annamarie knew he needed her then. She would curl up in his lap and listen to his heart beat as he stroked her soft, blonde curls. Her mother's curls, but her father's color. Annamarie never remembered going to bed those nights. The rhythmic thumping conspired with her father's body heat to make Annamarie's eyelids heavy.

This morning, Annamarie was the first up. She'd had a nightmare. It had been dark, not like night in London. Night in London, England, even though the sky was dark, was never fully black. There was always some sort of light. Annamarie was scared of this dark, a dark that pressed in on her so thoroughly she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her. Then, something broke the dark. At first, all Annamarie could see were two red dots. But as they came closer, she realized that what she was seeing wasn't just dots, but eyes. Blood red eyes that bore into her and swallowed her up…

She reached out her hand and took her father's limp one. It was just as warm in sleep as it was in waking. She watched as her father's face relaxed and then felt his own, larger fingers curl around her hand. Finally, he opened his sky blue eyes that sparkled as he looked to his daughter.

"Annamarie?" He sat up, his expression puzzled. Next to him, his wife turned over, but remained asleep. "What are you doing up so early?" He looked out the window. The first rays of the sun did not even reach over the rooftops of London.

"I had a bad dream," Annamarie whispered. "I'm sorry, Papa."

Her father stretched, yawning and looked over to his wife. She was rousing.

"Carlisle? What—"

"It is Annamarie," Carlisle replied softly. "I'll take care of it, go back to sleep."

He stood up and, taking his daughter's hand, led her out the bedroom and back into the hall.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" he asked gently.

Annamarie shook her head. She reached up to hold her father's hand and still clutched the teddy bear in her other. Carlisle nodded and picked her up as he descended the narrow, step stairway of their house in London.

"Do you want to tell me about your bad dream?" Carlisle asked his daughter.

"It was really dark and the red eyes gobbled me up," Annamarie told him.

"Red eyes? Have you been listening to too many of Grandfather's stories?" He set her down again and they walked back into the small kitchen. The cooking fire had burned down to embers. Annamarie perched on a low stool as Carlisle laid another log on and coaxed the embers back to life. It was meticulous work, but it gave him time to wake up fully. By the time he had the fire burning strongly again, the sun was beginning to shine in through the windows. It would be a rare, sunny day over London, England.

He turned back to Annamarie, who had been watching his back. He picked her up off the stool and spun around once, holding her close to his chest. "It was just a bad dream," he assured her. "Alright?"

He felt Annamarie nod under his chin.

"Do you want to help me?"

She nodded again.

They busied themselves around the kitchen. Carlisle did most of the work while Annamarie watched. She would sometimes ask her father questions about what he was doing, but most of the time she remained silent. Carlisle worked, slicing bread in even lengths with smooth motions. Then they filled a pot with water and made a thin porridge over the cooking fire. They were running low. Annamarie carefully stirred the porridge while Carlisle kept an eye on her. She knew not to touch the pot, and _especially_ not the flames themselves. Carlisle sometimes alerted her when she got too close.

As they finished, Annamarie's mother, Elisabeth, descended the stairway. She stood in the door, watching her husband and her daughter with a slight smile on her face. Annamarie was so much like her father. They had the same hair, the same eyes, the same warm smile. She loved them both.

Carlisle caught sight of his wife and held out his hand to her, not realizing she'd just been admiring the same smile that had broken across his face. Annamarie watched, giggling as her father swept her mother up, dancing a quick spin around the kitchen before gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

Annamarie giggled. "Me next!" she called, reaching her hands up to her father.

Carlisle and Elisabeth laughed at her antics, but Carlisle swept her up too, tossing her into the air so that for the briefest of seconds, Annamarie was flying. But before she could feel scared, her father's strong hands caught her firmly and pulled her close again.

"Okay, enough fun," Elisabeth said. She'd taken the porridge off the fire and was ladling it out into two good-size bowls and a smaller one for Annamarie. The family sat down at the table to break fast together.

Annamarie sat with her mother, waiting for her father to return. He'd left that night excited. "I think we have finally found one," Carlisle confided in Elisabeth.

"Be careful," Elisabeth had urged.

"I always am," Carlisle replied.

He'd left as the sun set to the west of London. Annamarie couldn't know exactly how much time had passed since then, she'd been drifting in and out of sleep. Her mother seemed reluctant to send her to bed, as if doing so could be accepting that Carlisle wasn't coming home. Annamarie remained curled up with her mother, snuggling up to her teddy bear and fighting the Sandman that made her eyes so heavy. It was a losing battle and soon she drifted off to sleep…

Thud. Thud. Thud. A rapid succession of urgent knocks at the door interrupted Annamarie's slumber. She opened her eyes just in time to see her mother hurrying to open the bolt. But Annamarie didn't understand why. The knocks hadn't been like her father's. When he came home after they'd already bolted the door, his knocks were gentle taps as to not wake Annamarie. But these were on the edge of desperate. Did her mother not realize this?

Annamarie stood just in the doorway to the sitting room, watching as Elisabeth heaved the bolt away. She swung it open to reveal three men with torches. Annamarie didn't know them, but her mother seemed to.

"John, Benjamin, Michael. What is going on? Where is Carlisle?"

The tallest of the three men sighed. "We got separated. We had hoped he'd returned home."

"No," Elisabeth replied. She looked beyond them. "Come inside. You can explain all this." She beckoned the three men in and then shut the door behind them, but didn't replace the bolt. They sat in the sitting room as Elisabeth busied herself in the kitchen. Annamarie peeked around the doorway to watch the curious men.

They seemed anxious, glancing around the room. They spoke amongst each other in hushed tones.

"Wickedly fast…"

"The real thing?"

"Good man…"

Annamarie could only hear snatches of their words. Eventually one of them noticed her. He was the shortest, the youngest, and had the nicest face. He smiled to her. "Hello there. You must be Annamarie."

Annamarie nodded shyly. She didn't know these men. She didn't know how she should act around them.

The other two turned to look at her when the youngest spoke. "So this must be the famous Annamarie," the tallest commented genially. "Your Papa always told so many stories about you."

_Papa?_ "When is he coming back?" Annamarie asked. She moved out into the doorway.

The three men looked between each other, uncertain. "Soon," answered the youngest finally.

Elisabeth rushed back in toting a tray of steaming mugs. "Annamarie, go to bed," she said. Annamarie stood in the doorway a moment longer, and then turned to climb the stairs, teddy in hand. Behind her, she still heard the conversation from the sitting room.

"She looks just like her father," commented one of the men.

"Yes," Annamarie heard her mother reply, absently. "What happened?"

"Well, we were waiting for it. Carlisle had tracked it to a drain. They lived in the sewers. We waited for it for a long time. Some of the men were unsure whether or not to believe Carlisle. But he seemed positive this was the right spot, so we waited. One of the monsters crawled out of the drain eventually. We waited a bit before ambushing it. The monster fled Carlisle right behind him. Ben, Michael, and I tried to follow right behind them, but that thing ran with ungodly speed, only the devil could give. Carlisle took a few detours to head it off. We got separated from him a bit and lost our way. By the time we found the spot we were too late. The creature already killed two of the men, and we think he dragged off a third. None of the two killed were Carlisle, though there was so much blood. We've confirmed that he wasn't the one dragged off either. We don't know what happened to him."

"That was why we came here," the youngest added.

"Elisabeth." Annamarie hadn't heard this voice since they'd come. "If Carlisle has been attacked, if he has been bitten, he is not himself anymore. He is soiled. You must tell us right now. Did Carlisle return injured?" The force behind the man's words worried Annamarie. If her father was injured, they should be _helping_ him.

"No," Elisabeth replied. "He has not returned, injured or whole."

"If he does, you must tell us, regardless of what he says. If he's injured and we catch him quickly, we may be able to help him. Do you understand?"

The room was silent. Annamarie crept down to look at the shadows in the flickering candlelight. The shadow bobbed its head.

"Good," the third man approved. They stood up and Annamarie scurried up the last of the steps and out of sight. The final salutations said, Elisabeth showed the three out and then replaced the bolt with ominous finality. Annamarie padded back down the hallway to her room and climbed back into bed. It was chilly and she curled up in a ball, waiting for her mother to climb the stairs to kiss her goodnight. But her mother never came, and neither did her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second chapter. I don't think I'm going to really name them "Chapters". Just look for a new location or time, and I might continue putting titles behind that or not. I haven't decided yet.**

**Also please review because I'm really not sure if I should keep going if nobody says anything. Unlike Edward, I'm not a mind-reader so you guys have to help me out here. Please Read, Review, Pass it on!**

**-Wish**

London, England 1677: Thirst

Annamarie stumbled out of bed and pulled on her housecoat. It was still early, still dark, but she was due at the Master Cooper's house when the clock struck six. There she worked as a maid, cleaning and cooking and caring for the Master Cooper's six children. It was hard work, but someone had to put food on the table. She had to eat somehow.

Ever since her father died, and then her mother committed suicide, Annamarie had learned to take care of herself. She'd lived with her mother's sister while she was still a child, but there she was one of eight. She had to fend for herself. When she'd turned seventeen, she'd moved out of her aunt's house into this room she rented above an apothecary. In return for room and board, Annamarie paid a small fee and helped to clean up the shop.

Annamarie dressed in the simple, sturdy dress for her maid's work and descended the back stairway to get the fire going. It was one of her duties to pay for her rent. As Annamarie stoked the coals, she remembered watching another with blonde hair and blue eyes like hers. She had only a few such memories and she held on to them. They were one of her most prized possessions. The other was a simple ring. It was gold on iron and a bit worn by age. She wore it on her thumb, the only finger it could fit on. It was her father's wedding band, the only think they'd found of his at the scene of the massacre. Elisabeth had left it in her possession when she died. It had been stated in her suicide letter. The ring had become a charm for Annamarie. When she turned it around her thumb, she could remember the times when her, her father and mother had been a happy family. She could remember the times when her father had told her stories. She could remember her mother combing her hair and telling her how much it was like her father's.

Annamarie climbed the stairs again to retrieve the last of her things for the day. She pulled a thick, men's coat over her arms and left the house.

The streets of London were still lit by the lanterns. A thick fog rolled through the streets, impairing her vision. The cold seeped through her clothing, chilling her to the bone. The sky was just beginning to turn gray in the east. It would be an overcast day, like so many in England.

Annamarie rarely met anyone on these early morning and late night walks across town to and from the Master Cooper's house. If she did meet anyone, she gave them a wide berth. London wasn't safe for a young woman of eighteen to traverse the streets alone. Annamarie did it out of necessity. This day, she saw only one lantern-man and a few stray cats and dogs. She hurried along, taking quick shortcuts when she could. But in one such short cut, she came to a halt as she saw a man standing in her way.

"Oh God," she whispered a quick prayer under her breath. His features were handsome, even if his black hair was long and tangled. But his features meant nothing to Annamarie. What scared her most about this man was not that he was bigger than her, or even that he was blocking her exit, but that his eyes were an intense, blood red. An image came to mind from long ago. Two red eyes, looming out of the darkness. Annamarie's scream caught in her throat. The man sneered and took in a deep breath, as if he were inhaling a drug.

He crouched and Annamarie stumbled backwards, rushing for the corner and the street beyond. She heard a feral snarl like an animal and then a boulder crashed into her, throwing her against the side of the building. A boulder with arms, and teeth.

Annamarie impacted the wall and she gave a cry as sharp pains ripped through her side and shoulder. Strong hands pinned her against the wall, one crushing her chest and her lungs, the other holding her forehead to one side, exposing her neck. Her feet dangled about a foot off the ground.

A sharp stab penetrated the flesh on her neck and burned further, reaching down her neck and arm. She felt something pulling at the wound, taking the blood that pulled there. Annamarie struggled, but she was fading. She was beginning to feel light-headed and her vision was wavering in and out of focus. The fire was spreading down her limbs and through her chest, meshing with the crushing grip.

Annamarie felt the grip suddenly release and she crumbled to the ground as a snarl rippled through the air. It was met with a challenging growl and something outside of her fading vision crashed, like thunder.

The burning was spreading but all Annamarie could think about was getting away. A battle was raging nearby with snarls and thunderous clashes. She needed to get away. She needed to get to safety.

Annamarie staggered back, half on her feet, half on her knees. Her whole body was burning like she stood in fire, but she bit her lip and pushed through it. Her sense of self-preservation told her she needed to get out of the way. She crawled back down the alley towards a nook that was sheltered by barrels from the pub next door. She collapsed behind the barrels, not able to go any further. The fire was becoming worse. It burned particularly hard in her chest. Annamarie's fingers found the band on her thumb. She held it tight, memories of her father flashing through her mind. _Papa! Help me!_

Annamarie first knew the fire was burning out when she began to feel her toes and fingers. It slowly worked its way back from her arms and legs towards her heart. She felt her heart thundering in her chest like it was trying to break out at any moment. The fire roared in her heart and a cry escaped her lips as her back went into spasm. She felt like she was being pulled towards Heaven by her galloping heart.

Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump…Thump…Thump…

Annamarie felt her heart give one last heave before going silent. As soon as her heart was silent, the fire burned out. Annamarie felt nothing, and was shocked. Was this what it was like to be dead? She took a deep breath and hissed as a painful fire flared up in her throat. Why did death hurt so much? Annamarie's eyes flashed open and she leapt to her feet with impossible speed. Something clanged on the stones beneath her and she looked down. Her left hand held the shape of a ring indented in the palm. It was dark against the paleness of her skin. She looked down and spotted what had fallen. A plain, gold band lay partially in a crack between two cobbles. She bent down to pick it up, a bit more slowly than she'd stood.

As soon as her finger contacted the ring, images flashed through her mind. Hundreds of them, but all of them were of the same person. A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile. Annamarie snatched her hand away and the visions faded. She looked closely at the ring. It was old and the gold was worn through around the inside to the iron. She could see every scratch in the band. She marveled at the intensity of her sight. Annamarie bent down and picked up the ring again. A vision flashed through her mind of the man, cradling a young girl to his chest who had the same blonde hair as him. Annamarie recognized the girl. It was her.

Memories came flooding back now. Her mother. Her father. The night he disappeared. Her childhood. Growing up in her aunt's house. Getting the maid's job. The man in the alley.

Annamarie looked around for danger, but the man seemed to have gone, along with his combatant. Annamarie took another breath and moaned as the fire ripped through her throat again. How could she describe the fire? As _thirst?_ Thirst for what? A breeze whispered around her and flooded her nostrils with the most sweet, wonderfully appetizing smell in the world. Where was this smell coming from? Annamarie followed the smell down the alley to the street. It was twilight. The citizens of London were returning home. They rushed through the streets to be home before the last of the light disappeared from behind the clouds overhead. Annamarie's nose was flooded with the appetizing smells. She felt overwhelmed as the fire roared in her throat. She crouched instinctively, eyeing the people in the street. They all looked so fragile. The thirst burned in her throat, clouding her mind. Without thinking, she pounced…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to say right now, this story, while it is in order, is not necessarily chronological. That's why I'm including years and places at the beginning of each new chapter. So while we just made an over 300 year jump, no worries, all will be cleared up. So Read, Review, Pass it on!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Running

Anna ran amongst the trees, the landscape flashing by. The forest floor was soft on her bare feet. The branches that whipped her face and body glanced off like nothing. Her deep red eyes were alert, scanning for danger. She'd learned long ago, she couldn't ever relax.

Anna's fists clenched as she ran. She felt the band on her thumb as she ran. A brief vision flickered before her eyes but she pushed it away. She'd seen all the memories off the ring many times before. Even if she didn't have a perfect memory, she would've memorized every memory off the ring by now. Anna ran east and north. She loved running. It was the closest she came to flying. She let out a shout of joy as she vaulted over a creek, turning a somersault at the apex of her leap. She landed softly on the opposite bank and took off again. Anna preferred the woods of Canada and America to those of her home in England. They still had wildness about them; even so many years after the humans had colonized the North American continent.

Anna took a deep breath and skidded to a halt, crouched defensively. There had been something strange in the smell of the forest. Something sweet that had put her on edge. Something that would threaten even her, the ultimate predator. What frightens a predator? Another predator. Anna took another sample of the air, identifying each scent. She smelled the creek she'd just passed, the moss and lichen on the trees and rocks, the bark on the trunks, the fear of the animals hiding in their dens from her. She even smelled the rain that would be there by that night. And then she smelled two, three, four, five six, seven, _eight_ predators. _Eight vampires!_ Their scents were mixed in with a scent that was appetizing and not all at the same time, and then a rancid, animal smell that would've made Anna gag had she still been human. What was that _God-awful_ stench? And why was it mixed in with eight of her own kind?

Anna followed the wind that blew the scent towards her, curious about its origin, or rather, the creatures at its origin. She went silently, not disturbing a leaf of twig. She stalked closer to the smell. She began to hear voice and laughter. In the middle of the woods? Anna sped up a bit getting closer and closer to the laughter. It was the laughter of a little girl, maybe eight years old, and it was accompanied by a very inhuman, musical chuckling, and a deep guffaw that was too coarse to be a vampire's. But she didn't smell any trace of human. Anna was very close now. She could see a meadow through the trees where a girl who looked to be about nine or ten skipped through the wildflowers. In the middle of her circle, a big, tan man rolled and tumbled and laughed along with her. It was his guffaw that Anna had heard earlier. They were watched over by one of Anna's own kind, a female vampire with deep brown hair and golden eyes? Anna moved to get a better look, but a growl sounded from behind her and she was tackled.

Anna flew forward into the clearing with the force of the blow. She reacted defensively, grappling with the attacker on her back. She squirmed out of his tight grip and broke away. Anna spun to face the attacker. He was a male with honey-blonde hair. His eyes were dark, but still slightly gold. His face, neck, and hands all bore countless scars. Anna's instincts screamed at her that he was dangerous. They urged her to run. She didn't want to go up against this vampire.

"Jasper!" Anna heard the female vampire shout in alarm.

"Get Nessie to safety Bella," the blonde male ordered. He sprung at Anna.

_Bloody hell he's fast!_ Anna thought as she dodged. The blonde, Jasper, knew what he was doing. He feinted and Anna fell for it, earning a blow to the ribs. She struggled against the blonde vampire. It seemed like every time she was about to break away, Jasper knew what was coming. And he was strong! He had her pinned against the ground as Anna smelled more vampires enter the meadow. She gave a snarl and heaved with all her might, attempting to dislodge Jasper so she could get away. But he held on tight.

"Emmett!" a voice ordered. It wasn't Jasper's. A pair of enormous hands grabbed Anna and hauled her up. She thought Jasper had been strong, but this guy was like Superman and Hercules. And he was _huge_! He and Jasper pulled Anna to her feet. She faced the vampires who'd entered the clearing, unable to move.

There were six of them, confirming her original count of eight total, along with the big man from the earlier, who was cradling the little girl to his bare chest. Next to him with a hand on the little girl in his arms, was the female from the clearing. Crouched in front of the three of them was a male vampire on the defensive. He had the same auburn shade of hair as the little girl and his eyes were golden, like the female's. He seemed to be protecting the female and the man with the little girl.

To the right of him stood a blonde female, very beautiful, but she seemed to wear a look of anger, though Anna didn't know if it was directed at her, or something else. Beside her was a shorter female with spiky, black hair that made Anna think of what a dark version of Tinker Bell would look like. She wore a knowing expression and stood half a step in front of a female with brown hair who seemed worried. But Anna didn't care about any of them when she rested her eyes on the sixth vampire who stood passive. His eyes were gold instead of the blue of her memories, and he seemed older and wiser, though his face held the same youth she'd remembered.

Anna found herself gaping at the blonde male on the end. If she'd still be a fragile human, she would've passed out. As it was, she forgot to breathe for a good minute and a half. But he didn't seem to recognize her. His face remained passive, albeit a bit curious.

"Who are you?" he asked simply. The other vampires looked to him. Anna didn't need to be told that he was the coven leader.

"Anna." She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to bring the past back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Running."

"From what?"

"From nothing. I'm just running." Anna looked to either side of her where Jasper and the big vampire still held her. The leader noticed this.

"Emmett, Jasper, why don't you let her go?" he suggested. "She's not hurting anyone."

The two released her after a moment, but they remained on either side, ready to restrain her again. Anna twisted the ring on her finger absentmindedly. It was a habit by now. A vision off the ring popped into her mind, but she pushed it away. The defensive male in front of the little girl seemed startled. He straightened up and looked at her more closely.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

Anna was confused by his question. "Pardon?"

"You just had a vision, but you pushed it away. It was…" he trailed off, looking down the line at the leader.

"Edward?" the leader asked.

"The vision was of _you_ Carlisle," Edward said.

_Of course it was,_ Anna thought. _It's his ring._

Edward kept glancing back and forth between Anna and Carlisle. He didn't seem to know what to do, or say. Anna was slightly amused. Everyone seemed uncertain. They stared at her with wariness, but also curiosity. Anna decided to give this Edward something to _really_ think about. She pulled the ring off her thumb and held it in her fingertips. All at once, she let the flood of familiar images swim through her mind. Edward stared at her. Anna assumed he was watching the memories like she was. He was like Aro from the Volturi clan. He could read minds, though apparently he didn't have to be touching the person.

When Anna finally took her hand off the ring and pushed the memories away, Edward seemed thoroughly astonished. "You read memories off objects," he said finally. He shook his head. "Amazing."

"You're gifted?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Anna replied. "When I touch something, I can see memories of what the prior owners did. As Edward found out."

"Interesting," Carlisle said.

Edward was looking at him incredulously. The pixie female had retained her knowing attitude. It was starting to make Anna edgy how she kept smiling at her, but didn't say a word. Was she like Edward too? Anna hoped not. What could be worse than having one Aro in a coven but _two_?

Everyone stared at each other for a while, not daring to make a sound. It was Anna who finally broke the silence. "You know, this is just about the _last_ place I expected to find you," she told Carlisle.

Carlisle looked confused. "I don't understand. Do I know you? I haven't been in England since the 1700s."

Anna pulled the ring off her finger again, ignoring the memories, and held it out to him in her palm. "Perhaps this will help," she suggested. She held the ring out to him like one would hold a treat out to a stray puppy.

Carlisle looked down at the female beside him, uncertain. But he walked forward slowly and reached out, taking the ring from Anna's hand. Anna felt like he'd taken a piece of her. She'd worn the ring and carried it with her since her mother had died. Giving it away now, even if it was to the rightful owner, was hard.

Carlisle examined the ring, looking over every angle. He rolled it in his palm, an expression of concentration on his face. Anna was worried he wouldn't remember. Worried that he'd forgotten after all these years. It had been over 300 years since he'd last seen the ring, and she'd definitely grown since he'd seen _her_. But just as she was about to tell him to forget it, to take the ring back, recognition flashed across his face. He looked between the ring and Anna, his golden eyes softening. "It can't be."

Carlisle took a step closer, looking into her eyes. They were red now, but beneath it, he could see the soft features. "Annamarie?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This'll throw you for a loop. We're going back in time now to look at an aspect of Annamarie's past. As I said before, pay attention to the time and places I give you. That's the only way you're going to be able to keep everything in order. Good Luck!**

**Don't forget to Read, Review, and Pass it on!**

**-Wish**

Brecon, Wales 1680: Others

Annamarie waited under the cover of the trees as the sun sank below the horizon in the west. A few beams found her skin among the leaves and where they hit, the light reflected like pink diamonds. Annamarie took a step back further into the shadows. She couldn't have humans seeing her. She could smell them just down the road in the town of Brecon. The scent filled her nostrils and the thirst in her throat urged her on. But she waited. She'd waited for two weeks since last hunting; she could wait a few hours more. She had to keep out of sight in the sun; otherwise the humans would suspect something.

For three years, Annamarie had roamed England and Wales. She'd been lucky with the sun, England and Wales weren't very sunny places. Most of the time she'd been fine, as long as she kept her head down and to herself. There were still witch-hunters on the loose in England, and her red eyes would guarantee she burned, if they could catch her. In her first year, the humans hadn't stood a chance. She had superior strength and speed, though it had been harder to control her thirst. After the first year, her strength began to wane, but her thirst was slightly easier to handle. She was still amazingly strong, and humans still didn't stand a chance, but Annamarie had to be careful of _others_ now.

Annamarie had spent the three years in relative solidarity. She'd heard of others like her, certainly she knew they existed from being changed herself, but she'd never really run into one before. One time she'd come close in Winchester where she found the remnants of someone else's meal. The corpse had still been warm. She'd only missed the other by a few minutes. But that was as close as she'd ever gotten to another.

Annamarie ran her hand along the bark of the ancient tree she stood behind. She stuck her finger in a knot, pushing it deeper and deeper, widening the hole in the trunk. When she pulled her finger out, it was covered in splinters of wood, but none had pierced her skin. Nothing could; her skin was like marble, hard and cold. Annamarie had also found that, like marble, she didn't have to breathe. She didn't get tired, she didn't drown, she didn't eat anything other than blood, and she didn't age. She minds well have been a walking, talking, marble statue. For all intents and purposes, she was one. She ran free, her only obligation to feed every week or so to sate her thirst and stay strong. When her thirst was satisfied, her eyes would change from a hard black to a blood red.

Then, her eyes were a matte black, dull from thirst. The fire in her throat burned with every inhale. She could smell the cooking fires wafting from the town to her in the trees, but it wasn't the smell of the humans' food that was making the venom pool in her mouth like saliva. It was the smell of their blood. Annamarie struggled to keep her feet rooted in place until the sun finished its descent. She had to. She couldn't be bothered to outrun a witch-hunting party in her state. Annamarie screwed her face in concentration and gripped the tree she stood behind. The old wood cracked with the strength of her grip. She didn't hear them come up on her until it was too late.

Annamarie was wrestled to the ground by hands again much stronger than hers. She was strong, but the thirst made her weaker. These hands belonged to one of the _others_. One who'd fed quite recently.

"This is _our_ territory," the other growled.

Anna snarled in response, struggling against the other. She was sure it was a he. The voice was too low to be a woman's. The other on her back growled back, shoving her down.

"You are not _welcome_ here," he said. "Leave and you will keep your limbs."

"Isaac." The word was a command as much as a name. The other at her back hauled Annamarie up and pinned her against the tree she'd been hiding behind only a few seconds ago. Out of the corner of her eye, Annamarie could make out the figure of a man with a woman at his side. The man was bigger than the one who'd tackled her. He was the one who'd given the command. The woman stood half a step back, watching with interest.

"I caught her on our territory, Roland," the one who'd tackled Annamarie growled. He seemed to address Annamarie more than Roland, who Annamarie assumed to be the bigger man.

Roland walked forward, the woman at his back. He stood just behind Isaac's shoulder, staring at her face.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Annamarie."

"You are trespassing. Isaac is right. This is our territory."

"I did not know it had been claimed," Annamarie replied. Isaac's grip against her chest was uncomfortable and reminded her of a time not too long ago, in London.

"Whose coven are you part of?" Roland asked.

"No one's."

Roland seemed surprised and suspicious. "Surely not," he said. "Surely you have a coven and simply refuse to give their name."

"I am not a part of a coven," Annamarie insisted. "I have not met another of my kind since being changed three years ago."

Roland snorted his disbelief, but the woman tapped his shoulder. He leaned back as she stood on her toes to whisper into his ear something neither Isaac nor Annamarie could understand. Roland listened and nodded before turning back to Annamarie.

"My mate confirms that you are new to this life. She also says that you are like her and David and have a special ability."

Annamarie's gaze flashed to the diminutive woman behind Roland. She did not look like anything special amongst her kind. But she seemed to be able to tell when one was changed, and whether or not they had any special talents. Annamarie doubted lying would get her anywhere with Roland, Isaac, or this woman.

"I can read memories off objects," Annamarie told him. "The more personal they are, the more I can read," she added.

Roland looked back at the woman who barely nodded, before turning back to Annamarie. "I am going to do something I do not often do. I am going to make you the offer of joining our coven, since you have been truthful thus far. You do not have a coven of your own. Join mine, and you will have access to plenty of prey and companionship in a fight."

Isaac's grip tensed. He did not seem happy about Roland's choice to make Annamarie an offer. Annamarie weighed that opinion, as well as her own opinion of Roland and the woman, and the possible outcomes of joining the coven. Her thirst bit into her throat. Roland had promised humans to feed from and help, should she meet another who was not so kind, like Isaac. Annamarie liked the thought of having help. She was tired of being taken by surprise. She needed someone who would watch her back, at least while it was still worth watching. Annamarie did not like it, but she realized that she needed Roland and his coven, at least for the time being.

"Yes," Annamarie said finally. "I will join your coven."

Roland nodded curtly. "Isaac, release her."

Isaac pulled her away from the tree and tossed her down among the roots of the tree he'd just held her against the moment before. Isaac backed away as Roland stepped forward, bent down and took Annamarie by the back of the neck. His grip was forceful and reacted against Annamarie's instincts. She struggled for a moment, but Roland held her firm. Annamarie was entirely at his mercy.

"If you are part of my coven you obey _me_," Roland hissed in her ear. "You do as I tell you, as soon as I tell you, without question. Remember this," he said, tightening his grip on the back of her neck. "Because with the _flick_ of my wrist, I could take your head off." He pushed her face down before letting go and backing off. Annamarie knelt amongst the roots a moment, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. A hand came into her vision, offering her help. She took it without looking up and the arm attached helped her to her feet. Only then did Annamarie look up into the face of her helper.

He was beyond angelic. His pale skin contrasted with his deep, brown curls. He had a handsome smile and white teeth. His blood red eyes didn't seem to belong on such a perfect face. They looked out of place. He was not a monster. He was not supposed to have a monster's eyes.

"Welcome," he said. His voice was just as perfect as his face, smooth, cool, not at all out of pitch with the rest of his body. He was a hand's breadth taller than Annamarie, just tall enough to look down into her eyes as he smiled. He looked to be no older than twenty or so. "My name is David."

"David. Annamarie." Roland, Isaac, and the woman were beginning to head towards Brecon, the destination Annamarie had originally had. David and Annamarie turned at the order and hurried after the rest of the coven. David never seemed to look away from her, even as they ran towards the town, even as they searched out their prey, even as they fed. Annamarie felt his eyes on her the entire time, and she was happy for the first time since her father had died.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And now we go back to the present. Stick with me. It's a more interesting story this way, trust me. I considered telling it chronologically and thought it was just not cool enough. I got the idea from a fellow classmate in my Fiction Writing class. Blame them if you are totally confused by now. Then go back and reread it. **

**Enjoy this chapter! Read, Review, Pass it on!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Introductions

Nobody spoke for the longest time. Edward seemed to be reading all of the thoughts that were flying around. Carlisle was speechless as he stared into the mature face of his daughter. She'd lost her baby fat and looked a bit more like her mother, though she'd retained the golden locks she'd inherited from him. Carlisle had never expected to see her ever again. He wasn't supposed to. She was supposed to believe that he'd been killed, not changed by a monster. She was supposed to have continued on with her life, married a good man, had children, and lived a long, happy life. But the girl before him couldn't have been more than twenty. How had she been changed? What about her mother?

Carlisle had so many questions to ask her, but he couldn't bring himself to utter a single one. It seemed nobody could, except Emmett.

"Who the hell is Annamarie?" he asked finally.

"It's just Anna now," Anna corrected.

"Fine. But what the hell does it have to do with Carlisle?"

"She's his real daughter," Alice finally blurted out. It was obvious she'd been trying to keep her mouth shut all day.

Emmett looked confused.

"From 1659, Emmett," Edward clarified.

Emmett looked back and forth between Carlisle and Anna, sputtering.

"How could—you—what---sixteen—_WHAT_?!"

The blonde female with the anger in her eyes strode forward and laid her hand on his shoulder. She murmured to him something even _Anna_ couldn't catch, and she was only a few feet away. But by the look on Emmett's and Edward's faces after, Anna wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know.

Looking at the coven, she regretted telling them. They seemed unsure. Carlisle looked like someone had just told him the Earth really was flat and that they really _had_ fallen off the end of it. He seemed to be questioning all he thought about he past as he twirled the ring in his hand.

The female who'd been standing with him slowly walked forward. Everybody watcher her closely, looking for some cue as to how to act. She stopped beside Carlisle, taking his hand. He looked down at her and for the briefest of seconds, he relaxed. Anna wasn't sure if the others noticed, but she had. And she'd seen it happen before. It'd been a long time ago, but she'd seen it happen with her father, and her mother. She knew Carlisle loved this female. Perhaps even more than he'd loved her mother.

Anna suddenly felt out of place, intruding. This was a coven, obviously happy. Who was she to barge in and bring up the past? She doubted any of the others had even been around for it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should—"

"Stay." The suggestion was confident and welcoming, and had come from the female at Carlisle's side. Anna looked into her gold eyes and saw love and warmth, genuine feelings. For a moment, she was reminded of her mother, before that night in 1663.

"I really shouldn't intrude," Anna insisted.

"It's not an intrusion when you're family," the female answered. She held out her other hand to Anna, smiling. Anna looked at the gesture, then all around at the others present. The short, pixie vampire had joined the blonde who'd attacked Anna. She held onto his arm and watched with excitement. The blonde still seemed wary. The big one, Emmett Anna reminded herself, had his arm around the angry blonde. Edward had taken the hand of the female from the meadow. Anna thought her name was Bella. That's what Jasper had said. Beside her, the tan man still held the little girl, who, Anna assumed, was the "Nessie" Jasper had been referring to earlier. She had her hand resting on his cheek.

This coven was strange, and not just because their eyes were gold. They didn't act like any of the other covens she'd seen. There didn't seem to be any obvious signs of hierarchy or dominance. They looked to Carlisle and his mate like children looked to their parents, not as a subordinate would look to their superiors. Even if Carlisle hadn't been her father, Anna's interest would've been sparked.

Anna looked back to the female. She was still smiling, her hand was still offered. Anna sighed inwardly and took it. The female pulled her into a gentle hug. The others seemed to take this as a sin that it was alright to all converge on her at once. Anna's instincts flared and she jumped back, crouching. The others looked at her, worried and spreading out their own senses. But Anna corrected her mistake and they relaxed again.

The pixie skipped in and gave her an overly enthusiastic hug. "I couldn't wait for you to get to come. I can't believe that Carlisle—"

"Alice," Carlisle warned.

"Alright, alright," Alice answered, rolling her eyes. She took a half step back, giving Anna some much needed space. Anna gave Carlisle a quick, grateful look. He smiled, just like in her memories.

"I think some introductions are in order," the female beside him said. "You obviously already know Carlisle. I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. I guess I would be your stepmom or something along those lines…" She trailed off, looking up at Carlisle.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," the big vampire said offering his hand. Anna took it and got her fingers smashed in his grip.

"Good to meet you," Anna gasped. Emmett flashed a mischievous grin.

"This is my wife, Rosalie Hale," he added. The blonde at his side nodded coolly, but made no other move to shake Anna's hand or even approach her. Nobody seemed surprised at this though. They just continued.

"I'm Alice Cullen," the pixie said, smiling widely. "This is my husband, Jasper Hale." She gave Anna another, more reserved hug and Jasper shook Anna's hand politely.

"Sorry about tackling you," he murmured. "We've got to be careful, you understand."

"Completely," Anna reassured him.

"I'm Edward Cullen," the auburn male said. He was the one who could read minds. "This is my wife, Bella Cullen." The female from the meadow smiled and gave her a quick hug, not as enthusiastically as Alice, but nice all the same. Edward looked to the man with no shirt, holding the little girl. "This is Bella's and my daughter, Renesmee 'Nessie' Cullen, and Jacob Black, friend of the family."

The little girl, Nessie, reached towards Anna from Jacob's arms. Anna was unsure. She'd heard about the immortal children, though she'd never met one and she'd never been directly affected by them. The Volturi were supposed to have taken care of them, but Nessie looked a lot like what they were supposed to look like.

"She's not an immortal child," Edward assured Anna. "She's half vampire and half human. If you let her touch you, she can explain."

Anna looked back at Nessie who was seemingly beginning to get annoyed. She wondered why the girl didn't speak as she tentatively reached her hand out to Nessie's. When she touched the little hand though, she learned why.

It was like she was touching a very old keepsake. Images swam before her eyes of the whole coven (Nessie thought of it as a "family" though, rather than a coven). Everyone's face came up, but Bella's, Edward's, and Jacob's came up the most. Mixed in with images of vampires were images of humans, wolves, home, everything. She watched as Nessie brought up memories of first seeing Bella. Anna was surprised to see that Bella was still human and was bloody. The thirst flared in her throat but she suppressed it. She wanted to see more. Nessie showed her memories of her first couple months, the measuring to see how fast she would grow, and someone she thought of as Nahuel who was like her. Anna would've gladly stayed there all day, watching each of these memories. But Nessie took her hand away.

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed. She looked at the little girl in Jacob's arms. "You're gifted too!"

"I do the opposite of Daddy," she said with a voice and diction that far surpassed that of a nine or ten year old. It was eerie.

"I read other's thoughts," Edward supplemented, "while Nessie puts her thoughts in your head. Though usually she has to touch you face or neck. It's interesting that you were able to see it through you hand."

"I read memories, Nessie was projecting memories," Anna answered simply.

Edward nodded, thoughtful.

"Do you have a coven of your own?" Esme asked.

Anna shook her head. "No. Not in a long time. I haven't found a reason to recently."

Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle. "Would you like to come back with us to our home? It's not far. It might be a better place to…catch up."

Anna's curiosity got the better of her good sense. "Alright," she replied. As she agreed, Jacob set Nessie in Bella's arms and disappeared into the trees. Anna looked to Esme for an explanation.

"Jacob isn't a regular human," Esme said. "He comes from a long line of Native American shape-shifters, the Quileutes. To keep up with us, he has to shift into his wolf form. We can explain further back at the house."

"Please," Anna replied as a huge russet wolf appeared out of the trees Jacob had disappeared beyond. A bundle of clothing was attached to its back leg. It looked to be the pants the human Jacob had been wearing.

"Oh, a shape shifter," Anna remarked. The wolf's tail wagged once and it seemed to give an almost lop-sided grin, its tongue lolling to one side. Bella sat Nessie on the wolf's back and the little girl dug her fingers into the fur around the wolf's neck. The wolf gave a short yip and lumbered off, heading north. The others followed it, Anna in their midst.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we're back to the past. I know some of you guys enjoy the present story better, but I think these flashback chapters add something extra! So stick with me. I promise all will be revealed in due time.**

**In the meanwhile, I really need you guys to review my stories and tell me if there's things that suck. So Read, Review, and Pass it on!**

**-Wish**

**P.S. And if you like Jasper, check out my One-shot "Brothers in Arms". It's the first time I've really done something outside of Carlisle. I need to know what you guys think of it!**

Dublin, Ireland 1687: Isaac

Annamarie lounged in the sunlight, for once letting the beams glitter off her skin. It felt good on her cool skin. It felt even better to not have to hide. The coven had hidden away in the meadow, away from the prying eyes of humans to wait out one of the handful of sunny days in Ireland. Annamarie, David, and Isaac mulled around in the meadow as Roland and his mate, Catherine, disappeared for a bout. Isaac had paced the meadow at first, anxious for the sun to run its course across the sky. But he soon settled for carving pictures into a boulder at the end of the meadow with his fingers. The cracks and crumbling of rock barely made its way across the meadow to where Annamarie and David lounged, staring at the sky.

Annamarie rested one hand behind her head, cradling it in the grass. The other lay wrapped up in David's. Her eyes followed the clouds as they drifted across the sky lazily. Her hand tingled as David traced the lines in her palm. As always, his fingers found the plain ring on her thumb.

"Do you ever take this off?" he asked.

Annamarie turned her eyes from the sky to her curious companion.

"No, not ever," she replied. "Otherwise I would lose it."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is my father's wedding band. It is all I have of his."

David rolled onto his side to look at her face on.

"What happened to him? Is he still in London?"

Annamarie frowned. "No," she replied. "He died when I was four. And then my mother committed suicide a month later."

David looked down at the ring again. "I'm sorry I brought it up," he apologized. "I did not mean to cause you pain."

Annamarie shook her head. "It is alright. It was a long time ago and," she smiled warmly at him, "I have you now."

David smiled back and laid a kiss on her forehead, sighing.

"Aren't you glad you tried to hunt in Brecon now?" he asked. They laughed at the memory of their first meeting. Annamarie had been new to the coven. But it was seven years later now, and she knew each of the other vampires in the coven very well.

Roland was the sort of leader that led by strength and expected respect and obedience from those under him. His mate, Catherine, was a quiet woman, but smart and perceptive, even if she didn't have the extra ability to sense other vampires' special talents.

Isaac was one of those people who was constantly testing the leash. He would often test Roland's authority. He believed that he could do a better job leading the coven, but he never voiced his opinions aloud. What Annamarie had learned of Isaac's true thoughts, she'd learned off of his belongings, through the memories stored there.

David was a completely different concept for Annamarie. He was handsome and everything he did was interesting to her. He had an extra ability that allowed him, temporarily, to copy the talents of other vampires. But he was limited in that he had to remain in proximity to the vampire to maintain their ability. When David had first copied Annamarie's, he'd stayed at her side for a whole day and night, just so he could keep reading memories like she did.

But soon David began to spend time near Annamarie, not because he wanted her ability, but because he wanted her. Annamarie was originally tentative about his attentions, but soon she began to share his feelings. They became inseparable and Annamarie felt as if she'd finally found the other half of her.

Isaac stood up with an exasperated huff. Annamarie and David watched as he paced around the meadow, his behavior in sharp contrast to his surroundings.

"This is ridiculous. It's a waste of time! Why should we have to sit here, hiding away like rabbits?"

"Roland said—"

"Roland is a fraud!" Isaac spat.

David leapt to his feet, Annamarie right behind him.

"Bite your tongue," David hissed.

"No."

The three of them turned to face the speaker. Roland and Catherine stood at the edge of the trees. Roland's fists were clenched at his sides and his face was awash with fury. David and Annamarie took a step back, away from Isaac and his dangerous words.

"Continue Isaac," Roland urged.

Isaac looked nervous. He'd obviously not meant for Roland himself, or even Catherine to hear his words. Now that he stood face to face with the leader, he didn't seem so sure.

Isaac said nothing. It was a smart move on his part. Take the verbal and physical abuse, and keep your neck.

But Roland pushed him on. "Have you suddenly lost your voice? It was so strong just a moment ago."

Annamarie could see Isaac's temper slipping. His hands curled into fists, he gritted his teeth against the words he wished to express. Roland was wearing down his control.

"I guess you are just a coward," Roland spat dismissively.

Annamarie didn't see the exact moment Isaac snapped. She had been focused on Roland and Catherine. They had seemed to be the most dangerous. But she did hear the moment, clearly. Isaac let loose a feral snarl, filled with pure anger and rage. He launched himself at Roland. The leader clashed with him head on. David stepped in front of Annamarie, instinctively putting himself between her and the danger. On the other side of the battle, Annamarie could see Catherine standing by, passive, confident in her mate's strength.

The two were a tumult of limbs moving so fast, Annamarie wasn't able to see who was winning until a terrible keening sound ripped through the air. They broke apart and Annamarie was finally able to see what had caused the sound.

Isaac hobbled back, his whole right arm missing. It was in Roland's hands. Roland tossed it away with a challenging snarl. Isaac answered, and they clashed again, but the fight was over before it started.

Roland made quick work of Isaac. He split the pieces up and piled them at his feet in the meadow. When he finally looked up, David and Catherine dropped their gazes and bared their necks, assuring their subservience. Annamarie followed suit. Roland looked around at the three remaining members of his coven. His expression was one of intense hatred and anger.

"David, Annamarie, gather firewood," he ordered.

David hurried into the trees to obey, Annamarie at his back. They grabbed wood from the ground as fast as they could, piling it in their arms until they couldn't hold anymore. Only then did they return and lay the wood at Roland's feet, where Isaac's remains were still piled. David built a pyre around the remains and backed away with Annamarie when Roland bent down. He struck a spark with two rocks and carefully coaxed the flame along. Annamarie inadvertently thought back to her human years, watching her father do this, and then doing it herself.

They watched the pieces burn in silence. Roland's face flickered in the shadow that was falling over Dublin. It threw his expression into frightening contrast, the darkness making him look like a madman.

To Annamarie's eyes, he _was_ a madman. She'd just witnessed him tearing apart another creature with his bare hands, over words spoken in anger. Annamarie looked over to David, whose own expression was brooding as he watched the pyrotechnics. Annamarie wondered what he was thinking. She wondered what was going on under than tousled hair, behind that handsome face. As if reading her thoughts, David leaned closer to her, speaking too low for Roland or Catherine to hear.

"This isn't safe for you," he said. "We'll have to tread carefully for the time being, and then we have to get out."

"Leave?" Annamarie whispered back. "Where would we go?"

"We have to world," David replied. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. His words were honest, with the best intentions at heart. He truly thought Roland's coven wasn't the place for them.

Annamarie made up her mind to follow him wherever he went a long time ago. Not the first time she'd laid eyes on him, but perhaps a month later, when they'd first shared a kiss. She loved him. She'd realized that. And she would follow him to the ends of the Earth and back.

"Alright," she said, nodding. "I will follow you, wherever you go."

David smiled and gently kissed her lips through the smoke from the burning pieces of Isaac.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is just a bit of fun in the present that I wrote up to sort of lighten it up a bit. We'll get into the questions when we next see the Cullens.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: The Force that is "Alice"

Anna found herself running near the middle of the group, next to Bella.

"I wonder if you can do that memory-reading thing with my shield up," she speculated.

Anna laughed. "How many of you have extra things?"

Edward, Nessie, me, Alice, and Jasper," Bella said. She paused a moment before chuckling too. "I guess that _is_ a pretty big number. Although, Carlisle has a theory that we each bring something from our human lives to our vampire lives, and that that trait is amplified during the change. Like Carlisle's compassion kept him from feeding off of humans and eventually to resist human blood altogether. And Emmett, as a human, was really strong, so he brought that to his vampire life. Though you probably already found that."

"Yeah," Anna replied, flexing her hand. Bella laughed again.

"You said Carlisle can resist human blood?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure exactly if that's a gift. But Carlisle was the one who taught us all how to resist the thirst and live on animal blood."

"I think I've heard of that," Anna commented. "Is that why your eyes aren't red?"

Bella nodded. "It's a side effect. The 'vegetarian' diet is hard, but we're all pretty good at it now. And we have Carlisle and each other to help us. Carlisle, Rosalie, and I have all never tasted human blood."

Edward dropped back from the lead to Anna's other side.

"I should warn you, when we get back to the house you will probably end up telling your life story. Alice also has something in particular she wants to do."

"Thanks for the heads up," Anna replied.

"How long ago did you come to this continent?" Bella asked. "Carlisle came just after the Revolutionary War. He's lost _his_ accent."

"Actually it shows up a bit when he's angry," Alice interjected from behind.

"But you still have an English accent," Bella finished.

"I got here just after World War II. I was in London for the air raids. They weren't pretty. It was part of the reason I left."

"What was the other part?" Alice asked.

Anna's expression became distant. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

Alice opened her mouth to protest, but Edward silenced her. "She doesn't have to tell us if she's not comfortable," he told Alice, giving her a warning look.

"Thank you," Anna whispered to him.

They ran farther north, then cut northwest, crossing a few streams, before coming upon a solitary home in the woods off a little-used road. They approached from the back of the house, not even seeing the road. Anna was impressed by the size, but reminded herself eight vampires, a shape-shifter, and a nine-year old half-breed lived in the house. That was a _lot_ of people! They needed a big place.

This house was well on its way to being a mansion. It had a turnaround drive circling a fountain in the front. To the side, what looked to be a garage was being remodeled. Several very shiny and very expensive, foreign cars sat in the driveway along with a silver Ducati motorcycle.

Carlisle opened the door and beckoned everyone in. The front doorway opened into a grand foyer with a wide, sweeping staircase to the second floor. Every decoration fit perfectly. The house had a sort of openness that was warm and welcoming, rather then cold and empty. It was difficult to pull it off in such a big house. Anna wondered if Esme had any hand in the decorating. This seemed like it could be her style.

The whole family trouped down the hallway, past the stairs, but Alice snagged Anna's arm.

"First things first, Anna looks like a mountain girl," she declared. She took Alice by the elbow and began steering her up the staircase. Anna was surprised at the _strength_ she exhibited, especially for such a small figure. "Bella, are you coming? Of course you are."

Bella shrugged at Edward and followed Alice and Anna up the stairs, reluctantly. The others remained downstairs, glancing around confused.

"I wonder if the Canadians get the Redskins game," Anna heard Emmett from upstairs.

"I hope you don't mind," Alice was saying to her, "But I sort of saw you coming and I bought just a few outfits for you. They're in Bella's closet."

"So that's what those are?" Bella asked. "You just said to not touch them."

"And you didn't," Alice replied. She dragged Anna down the hall to Bella's and Edward's room.

Anna looked down at her own clothes. They were a bit dirty and worn, but they were still good. She'd stolen them from a store in Toronto only three months ago. Her jeans were permanently stained around the hem, but only a few grass stains coated the knees and they weren't ripped at all. And the sweatshirt she wore over her favorite Toronto Blue Jays' shirt was only slightly ragged around the wrists, though it was paper thin now. But Anna didn't need to worry about the cold. She wore the over-sized sweatshirt so she could pull the hood up and tuck her hands in when it was sunny.

Alice was rifling through Bella's closet as Bella stood with Anna in the bedroom. The closet was huge and Alice had all but disappeared into it.

"It's alright," Anna assured her. "Really I was—"

"It's better if you let her run her course," Bella murmured. "When I changed, she put me in a silk dress and _stilettos_!"

Anna's eyes widened. Silk? Such an expensive and relatively fragile fabric? Anna had only worn silk once before. And she'd seen humans trying to balance on stilettos. To put those on a newborn was asking for trouble.

"What happened to it?" Anna asked, curious.

"I ditched the shoes before my first hunt and came back wearing Edward's shirt," Bella replied.

Anna laughed, but clamped her mouth shut as Alice came back, glaring. In her hands she held six garment bags. She laid them across Bella's bed. Anna could see some of the tags. All famous designers, and therefore, all really expensive.

"You know, I try to go for practicality over style," Anna admitted.

"I _know_," Alice replied, looking over Anna's current clothes with a wrinkle in her nose.

"I did too," Bella added. "Before I married Edward. But Alice used to yell at me that I didn't know how to use my closet if I came out in jeans and a t-shirt, so…" Bella gestured to her own chic, designer clothes.

"I _still_ have to dress you sometimes," Alice told her. She grabbed Anna and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Go get all the mud and twigs off you. Fresh towels are under the cabinet." Alice gathered up a bag and handed it to Anna. "Then put this on."

Anna looked back to Bella for support but the other vampire simply shrugged. She was helpless against the force known as "Alice".

Anna sighed and, taking the clothes, entered the bathroom. It was small and decorated with pale yellows, again warm. Accents of red and even a bit of orange were scattered through the bathroom. Hanging on a hook behind the door was a Princess Belle towel. Anna assumed it was Nessie's.

Although vampires didn't sweat, they could still get dirty from running through mud and trees like anyone else. And if they hunted, particularly if they were still young, a large amount of blood on their person was almost guaranteed. Not to mention, a shower still felt good. Anna scrubbed hard until the grime was down the drain and there wasn't a single twig or leaf in her blonde hair. Then Anna stepped out, dried herself off with one of the towels from the cabinet, and went to see what Alice had picked out for her.

Opening the bag, Anna was afraid. Alice obviously liked fashion and based on Bella's story, she didn't necessarily go for what was practical for the situation, or comfortable. But Anna was slightly relieved when she opened the bag and the first thing she found were jeans. They were a dark wash, decoratively faded on the front and part of the back. They fitted Anna snuggly through the hips and legs and flared out slightly at the bottom in a thin boot-cut. Anna was surprised that, even though they hugged her legs, the jeans did not restrict her movement.

The next item brought on another sigh of relief. It was a sweater, faded purple, with a modest v-neck. The sleeves were three-quarter length, falling around her elbows. Just below the bust was a seam of tiny, silver sequins. Like the jeans, it was close-fitting, but not excessively so.

The outfit was finished off with a light grey, fitted jacket, a hint of military to it. Overall, the outfit was simply, yet stylish. When Anna came out of the bathroom, Bella seemed shocked. She turned on Alice.

"How come _she_ gets a reasonable first outfit and I got a _cocktail_ dress?" she demanded.

Alice grinned. "You were married to Edward. _You_ weren't going anywhere. _She_ I have to worry about scaring off."

Alice's words made Anna duck her head and grin. Anna didn't _think_ she would leave so easily, especially over clothes. She reached down to her finger to twist the ring as she typically did when she was nervous. But her finger was empty. A pang of fear shot through Anna's chest for a moment, before she realized where the ring was. It was still with its _real_ owner. Downstairs.

"You need shoes," Alice commented, looking down at Anna's bare feet. Anna followed her gaze, rocking back on her heels. She hadn't worn shoes in three years. "Bella, grab the silver ballet flats in your closet," Alice ordered.

This time Bella disappeared into the closet. Alice towed Anna back into the bathroom. Anna had left her old clothes folded on the counter. She moved to grab them, but Alice got there first.

"I'll take care of these later," she said. Bella returned with a pair of sequined ballet flats. Alice muttered something incomprehensible in Bella's ear before exchanging the bundle of clothes for the shoes.

"Here." Alice laid the shoes on the floor in front of the vanity stool. Anna sat down, at first facing the mirror, but then Alice turned her around.

"Don't move," Alice ordered. Anna immediately obeyed, going perfectly still the way only a vampire could. Alice attacked her hair as Bella returned, but still Anna didn't move an inch. Alice dried, combed, painted, smoothed, and generally worked furiously over Anna's fair and face. Finally, Alice stepped away, beaming.

"Perfect!" she declared. "You can look now."

Anna turned slowly, peeking over her shoulder first. When she didn't see anything that immediately stood out to her eyes, she turned more, until she was facing the mirror head on.

"Wow," Anna whispered. She knew she was beautiful. What vampire wasn't? But her beauty had always been the "natural" kind. Anna had never done much with her hair and she'd worn makeup only one day of her human _and_ vampire life. This was day two.

Alice had first off, styled her hair mostly down so that it fell in cascading, loose curls. It was thoroughly brushed. Alice had scared all the knots away. A few strands were pulled back loosely from her face and elegantly clipped back.

Then Alice had focused on her face. Her complexion was, of course, perfectly pale. Alice had only done a few things to make it more natural. She'd darkened her eyelids a bit, added a light dusting of blush. The touches accentuated her cheekbones and her smile.

"Thank you Alice," Anna finally whispered.

"You're welcome!" Alice chimed. She pulled the taller vampire up by the elbow. "Let's go downstairs. Everyone is going to love it!"

She grabbed Bella from where the other girl was sitting and reading _Sense and Sensibility_ on the bed. When Bella looked up at Anna, her reaction was much the same as Anna's. "Wow. I might have to watch Edward from now on."

Alice snorted. "Edward wouldn't take his eyes off you even if you shaved your head."

Bella shrugged. It seemed to be a common gesture for her. She got up, leaving the book on the bed, and followed Alice as she led Anna down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. It's really short, but so was the swim. I'm sorry it's less than 1,000 words and I promise I'll write a longer chapter next time. We're going back to 2009, to Canada next so don't miss it and don't forget to review!**

**-Wish**

Dover, England 1687: Moving On

Tempers had run high for months after Isaac's death. Mainly, it was Roland who was on edge. Annamarie and David almost constantly had to reassure him of his dominance. Things like letting him begin to feed first, never looking him directly in the eyes, nuances that made staying with the coven annoying and constricting.

So David and Annamarie began planning their departure. They knew that, as soon as they left, they'd have to leave the British Isles. They would have to head south, across the English Channel. Already they were near the coast. The swim across to France was short enough that they could swim it easily, within a day. Then David suggested going farther south, not necessarily remaining in France.

"There is Spain, Portugal, Italy, even whole other _continents_." They'd heard much about the "New World" across the ocean. David had been ready to go, but Annamarie was reluctant to leave Europe. She couldn't explain it to David; she didn't quite understand herself. But it had something to do with her parents. Even dead, they were still a part of her. They would've still been alive. Annamarie wasn't ready to forget them just yet. But they both agreed that they had to get out of the British Isles.

They left during a thunderstorm. Roland and Catherine had found sheleter _elsewhere_, leaving David and Annamarie alone. They would leave, and by the time Roland and Catherine found out, they would be in France, away from the unstable leader.

David led the way. He'd swum the Channel before, fifty years ago. He'd come from Flanders and had taken a longer distance across, to Colchester. But now they were swimming from Dover. It would take less time. David led them south from the cave they'd been left in, running through the rain and trees, the lighting throwing flashes across the forests. Annamarie felt the rain beating against her face. At the speed they were going, the rain should feel like bullets. But it only tickled.

Annamarie and David came to the shoreline as the storm raged over their heads. Below, the Channel crashed against dark cliffs. The land suddenly dropped off before them into sheer cliffs to the water below. No human could survive a fall like that. Annamarie knew, even as an unbreakable vampire, it was going to hurt.

"Ready?" David asked.

Annamarie looked down. She might not be able to drown, but that didn't mean the fear wasn't there. The Channel crashed against the cliff in thunderous waves, as loud and terrifying as the thunder over her head. She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes," she choked out.

David laughed and took her hand firmly in his. "I will not let go if you do not," he promised. "Come." It was a simple phrase, "Come", yet it was what Annamarie needed. She would come, forever. They leapt off the cliff, two pale figures against the darkness of the night and channel, flying through the air towards the water below.

The impact swept the unnecessary air from Annamarie's lungs. It was like she'd hit a wall. But this wall pulled her in, buffeting her and making her lose all sense of directionality. David's hand was pulled from her grasp and panic began to set in. Annamarie desperately tried to find the way "up", but in the blackness of the sea, there was no way of knowing. She began kicking in the direction she thought might be the right way.

Something grabbed her arm, clinging to it and pulling her back down. Annamarie fought against it, but it was stronger that she was. That rarely happened anymore. It dragged her down, down, down…

Annamarie's head broke through the surface, the air whipping at her face. She stopped struggling and looked back at the thing that had pulled her to safety. David treaded water, a concerned look on his face.

"You let go. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now," she replied. "I just got confused."

David smiled a second before he was engulfed by another wave. Annamarie felt a stab of fear plunged into her chest as she saw his head disappear. But his pale face and dark hair resurfaced and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should go," he suggested. "Or we very well _may_ drown." He led the way, swimming out, against the current. The cliffs rose up behind them, but as they swam, the cliffs rapidly shrunk, until they were gone altogether. The Channel was excessively rough from the storm. It was a good thing, and a bad thing. They didn't have to worry about running into shipping boats, but they also fought the entire way across, and although vampires never got tired, they could get annoyed with waves constantly crashing into their faces. Annamarie was relieved when they finally spotted land.

* * *

The coast of France was easier to access than Dover's. Annamarie and David swam into the port of Calais. Upon reaching land, Annamarie immediately smelled the humans. Her throat burned for blood. She knew her eyes were probably almost black. It'd been a while since they'd fed; the past couple days in Dover had been sunny. Annamarie looked over to David and saw that his eyes were also dark. Ahead of them stretched the port town, and then to the south was Boulogne. There were plenty of people, they wouldn't miss one or two.

David seemed to be of the same mind. He nodded once, and they took off towards Calais, looking for their next meal, still dripping wet from the swim from England.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here are the Cullens again! I know you love 'em! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It really was fun to write, and it talks a bit about Anna's past, which I haven't totally revealed yet. So read, review, and pass it on!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Questions

When Anna entered the living room, she was struck by how open it was. Glass panes had replaced the wall looking out into the backyard. It made the living room, which was already quite a large room, seem to go on forever. The glass was "squeaky clean" not a single fingerprint marring the view out.

Groups were clumped around the room, mainly in pairs, on various couches, chairs, and on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett sat on a loveseat, Rosalie in Emmett's lap. Jasper sat on the floor in front of them, his back leaning against the chair. Alice settled herself with him as she, Bella, and Anna entered the room. Bella joined Edward on the main couch with Carlisle and Esme. Jacob sat in the one, single chair with Nessie on his lap. She once more had her hand to his face and was, Anna assumed, relaying memories to him. Jacob's distant look confirmed her suspicions.

Anna wasn't sure where to sit. It seemed all the seats were taken, but she didn't want to infringe on Jasper and Alice's floor space either. Anna was about to settled for standing when Alice patted the floor next to her and Jasper. "Come sit here Anna," she offered.

Anna sat down, not leaning on anything. She didn't want to get comfortable, in case they didn't like something she said. This was her father's coven, but he hadn't been her father in three hundred years.

The others looked at her expectantly after she'd settled. "Er, so what do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.

Alice's hand shot up like she was in school. "Alice?"

"How old were you when you were changed? You don't look much older than Edward."

"Eighteen."

"Do you know who changed you?" Emmett asked.

"No," Anna replied. "He got attacked by another vampire while he was trying to kill me. They were both gone when I was finished."

"Have you ever tried animal blood?" Alice asked.

"No," Anna replied. "Though I heard about it when I was in Italy, around the 1740s."

"You've met the Volturi." Edward's words were a statement, not a question, but Anna felt compelled to answer.

"I'd heard about them while I was in Italy for a few decades in the 1720s and 1730s. I didn't actually go inside Volterra until 1740 though. We'd heard about them and wanted to meet them. But I haven't been back there since I left in 1747. They're not people you want to get tangled with."

"They aren't," Edward agreed.

"You said 'we'," Esme commented. "Did you go with a coven?"

"I stayed with a London coven for a little while in my first couple years, but it was…_restricting_. I left with another vampire named David. He's who I went to Volterra with. We preferred being alone…" Anna trailed off as her thoughts fell to David. It was a painful subject to dwell on, one she'd buried away for a long time.

Emmett laughed and everyone looked at him as if he had grown another head. Everyone, except Edward. He just groaned. "Grow up, Emmett," he told the bigger vampire.

"I can't," Emmett retorted. "Kinda stuck this way forever."

"How exactly does the memory thing work?" Jacob asked. He'd changed back to his human form and had put a shirt on in the house.

"Well, whenever I touch some object, with my hand, I get visions of memories. Things that happened to the object, near the object, all having to do with the owners of the object. So Carlisle's ring. I could see memories of his wedding day, when he'd received the ring, but also the night he'd lost it."

Carlisle looked down at the ring, still in his hand. He'd lost it when the vampire had attacked him. He'd tucked it away in his inner coat pocket so he _wouldn't_ lose it.

Carlisle stood up, turning towards the back windows. He stared out at the backyard, one hand in his pocket, the other fiddling with the ring. He was trying to gear up to the question that'd been on his mind since he'd recognized the ring. What happened to Elisabeth? But he couldn't bring himself to utter the words in front of his family. He had to be calm and collected for them. Only Esme had ever seen him break down, and Carlisle was going to keep it that way. He couldn't if he started bringing up the past.

"You said you came here after World War II," Edward said. "What have you done since?"

Carlisle mentally thanked Edward for drawing the attention away from him. Edward gave him a slight nod "You're welcome" that was barely perceptible as such.

"After World War II I got on a boat and sailed into New York. Europe was ravaged at the time. I did not wish to remain there any longer. Also, I'd heard stories of America. It'd taken me a little while to afford passage. I did not want to swim across. That would've been boring and dangerous if someone happened to see me.

"I stayed in New York for a while. A random human going missing wasn't a big deal in such a large city and it was easy to get lost amongst so many faces. I met a few of our kind in the Bronx and Manhattan. But after I got bored with New York, I moved on. I travelled all over the northern part of America, only going south of North Carolina once on a scent." Anna shuffled nervously a moment before continuing.

"A few years ago I heard about the Volturi going to challenge a coven in Washington who'd created an immortal child."

Anna looked down plainly at Nessie.

"Except Nessie wasn't an immortal child," Edward corrected. "She really is Bella and my daughter. Our _biological_ daughter."

"Yeah you can tell that story later," Emmett interrupted. "What'd you do after you heard about us?"

Anna shrugged. "I ran in the opposite direction. Like I'd said before, the Volturi aren't people I want to be tangled with. What I'd heard of the immortal children and what happened to them in my travels made me keep well clear of one, and the coven implicated with it. Though, I take it you were able to plead your case? Since you're all here?"

"It was really close," Alice answered. "_Really_ close."

"I crossed the border near Toronto," Anna continued, "deciding to try Toronto for a bit. It was a new city, and I wanted to see Niagara Falls. Toronto was a good city. A good selection."

Carlisle cringed from where he remained standing at the window. But Anna continued, not having noticed, or pretending she hadn't.

"Afterwards, I made my way west again until I hit the Pacific. I was going to head North up the coast, when I ran into you all." She looked across Alice to Jasper with a smirk. "Or rather, _you_ ran into_ me_."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry," he grumbled.

"She forgives you Jazz," Edward answered for Anna.

Alice leapt up. "Well that was a nice little Q and A. But we have school in twenty minutes and we're already going to be late so, let's get moving."

Ten pairs of eyes looked up at the clock over the mantle. It was almost eight. All eight of the vampire Cullens leapt to their feet and were gone in a quick flurry, leaving just Anna, Jacob, and Nessie still sitting in the living room.

"School?" Anna asked. "As in, _public_ school?"

Jacob shrugged. "The Cullens go through that cycle a lot. Edward and a few of the others usually start out as freshmen in a new place. Emmett could never pass as a freshman though, so he goes either junior or sophomore. The younger they start, the longer they can stay in one place before people start to wonder."

"And do you an Nessie just stay home then?"

"Nessie grows too fast to be put in school. She's only around four years old right now. She looks like a ten-year old, but she doesn't speak or act like one."

"One of us has to be mature, Jake," Nessie retorted, slapping him on the arm. Jake just grinned down at the little girl in his arms.

Anna watched them, curious. They acted oddly, and the tenor of Nessie's memories suggested an old possessiveness about Jacob. There was something more here, something Anna couldn't understand.

"So why are you here, Jake?" she asked casually. "I mean, a shape-shifter in a house of vampires?"

Jake laughed. "Well I don't have to worry about them eating me," he said. "I smell horrible to them and they smell sickly sweet to me. It gives me a headache sometimes."

"Then why stick around?" Anna persisted. "If you don't like how they smell, and all of them are already married, then…"

"I stay because I have to, for Nessie," Jake replied, looking down at the little girl lovingly. "My tribe, the Quileutes, we've been shape-shifters for a long time. But the trait only shows up in generations when there are vampires around. So, when the Cullens moved in, La Push Reservation had the largest wolf pack since the days of Taha Aki and when Yaha Uta first saw the Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones? Is that what you call us?"

"Your kind. But the Cullens don't drink human blood, so I can live with them. The Quileute wolves protect human life."

Anna sighed. "So I guess I'll have to leave, and make a note not to go down to La Push any time soon."

"That's not my decision," Jacob replied. "Anyway, the reason I stick around. In the pack, there are a few things that happen. One of these things is called _imprinting_, like baby animals, sort of. It's supposed to help ensure the best progression of the wolf gene, or something like that. Anyway, when you imprint, it's like _she_ is the center of your world, and you'll do or be anything she needs you to do or be."

"And you imprinted on Nessie?"

"Yes," Jacob replied. "Bella and Edward were pretty pissed at first. Bella even attacked me, but she was just a newborn so, I didn't take it personally. Imprinting is not something we can control. It sort of just happens the first time you see them. And you can't stay away from the subject of your imprinting, at least not for a long time."

"So you stay with the Cullens," Anna finished, "Because you imprinted on Nessie, and Nessie is with the Cullens."

"Yes," Jacob replied.

"That must stink."

Jacob laughed. "Well the stench I can deal with, as long as she's happy. Edward still isn't too happy about it."

"I bet not," Anna said.

Carlisle had taken the time to disappear into his office as the kids rushed away to get ready for school. He didn't have to be in the office until noon, and he'd be working until six the next morning. Esme followed him to the office, obviously sensing that he needed her.

As Esme closed the door behind her, Carlisle collapsed in his chair with a great sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked tentatively.

Carlisle sat back in his chair, staring out the bay window to the cars parked in the driveway.

"I didn't even recognize her Esme," he said finally. "My own daughter, and I didn't even recognize her."

He laid the ring in the middle of his desk as if it were a dangerous weapon.

"It's been over 300 years, Carlisle," Esme reminded him. "And the only memories you would have of her would've been human. You said yourself, after you were changed you severed contact with them."

"I should've stayed. I could've watched over them from a distance. Perhaps I could've even stopped it from happening."

Esme walked around the desk and knelt on the floor in front of him. She took his hands and looked him in the eye, gold on gold.

"Carlisle Cullen, you once told Edward, 'Everything happens for a reason'. You need to heed your own advice now."

"But—"

"Anna was changed," Esme continued. "You can't do anything about that. If anything, this let's you get to know the daughter you'd lost."

"But the others—"

"Alice seems to have already adopted Anna. Nessie showed her, her life story by the sounds of it. Even Edward and Jasper seem to like her. And Rosalie never likes new people at first. But she'll warm up to her, just as she did to Bella."

Carlisle sighed again. "What if she doesn't _want_ to stay?"

"She's eighteen in body, but she's more than capable of taking care of herself. She's been doing it for over 360 years. If she doesn't want to be part of the family right now, we don't force the issue. But I think we should at least offer."

Carlisle glanced down at the ring on his desk still. "I need to talk to her in private. And we need to talk to the others about this."

"We have time," Esme reminded him.

Carlisle smiled at her and laughed. "You want her to stay," He accused.

"Of course. She's family." Esme laughed and stole a kiss.

**A/N: So I've gotten a ridiculously low amount of reviews on this story and I just wanted to know if it's because those of you who are reading it just don't want to review, or if it really does suck. I'll stop posting if it really does suck. You guys just need to tell me. Even Edward can't read minds through the internet. Sorry!**

**-Wish**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I'm going to tell you all right now, this is a lot of fluff. But it's going to be important in the future so I suggest you at least read the end part.

**I also want to say that I have the very last chapter of this written, so there is no way I am going to drop this story any time soon. That doesn't mean you guys don't have to review though! I work FASTER when I know people enjoy reading the story, and I know people enjoy the story when they REVIEW!!!! So do it! When you're at the bottom of the page, just press that little rectangular button. Even a few words. PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Read, Review, Pass it on!**

**-Wish**

Paris, France 1699: For All Eternity

Paris. It was a name Annamarie had heard many times before, often described as a bustling city to rival London. But what Annamarie hadn't heard was how romantic it could be; walking down the footpath of one of Paris's parks, arm in arm with someone you loved. That was where Annamarie found herself now.

Annamarie and David strolled down the walk, the picture of two young lovers on New Year's Eve. They could smell others in the park, but they ignored the hot blood that coursed through their veins. The city was alive tonight, ushering in a new century. A night like this would've been perfect for hunting. A person or two getting "lost", disappearing. It would've been all too easy for Annamarie and David to lure in an unsuspecting victim. They wouldn't be missed until the next morning, by which time Annamarie and David could've disappeared. But neither entertained any such thoughts of feeding. They'd fed two days before, and tonight was all about them.

Annamarie and David had been together since leaving Roland's coven twelve years before. They'd travelled France and parts of Luxemburg and Flanders, sticking to larger, metropolitan areas where the occasional missing human wouldn't be overly suspicious. David had insisted on spending New Year's in Paris, and Annamarie was enjoying his choice thus far.

"What do you think?" David asked.

Annamarie looked up at him from where she rested her head on his shoulder, her arm linked with his. "It is beautiful," she replied. "I am so happy we came."

"So am I," David replied. He leaned down and planted as kiss on her forehead.

They walked on, enjoying the night. The air was cold, though it didn't bother either of them. They wore nothing more then everyday clothing, a practical, light blue dress for Annamarie, and a slightly worn, white tunic for David with sturdy, brown breeches. Neither wore shoes, and neither had for a long time.

The day in Paris had been sunny, which meant David and Annamarie had avoided public eye until the sun sunk away to the west. Then the moon rose and the stars winked. The moon was like the sun to Annamarie and David. They basked in its light, the only light they could bask in. They enjoyed looking up at the stars, a million points of light in the dark expanse of the sky. Those were the light, puffy clouds.

They walked on, under the light of their sun and clouds, coming to a small wooden bench. David seemed to have been waiting for this.

"I have something," he said quickly. He steered Annamarie to the bench and sat her down, stepping away a moment to fiddle in his pants pocket.

"David?" Annamarie asked. "What are you doing?"

"We have known each other for nineteen years now," he told her. "For humans, that is a long time, though for us it flies by in the blink of an eye."

Annamarie nodded, thinking back to their first meeting, nineteen years before. He'd pulled her out of the dirt, helped her to her feet, and hadn't looked away since.

"I know you have expressed your satisfaction with how our relationship is now, as mates," he continued, "but I cannot help but feel _unfulfilled_."

Annamarie was worried. Was there something wrong? Was it her? Was David not interested in her anymore? She breathed a sigh of relief as he continued, though.

"I want us to be more than just 'mates'. What we have is more than just affection or lust. It is love, and I want everyone to know that, for all eternity."

Annamarie's breath caught in her throat as David took a step forward and knelt before her on the bench. "Annamarie, there are hundreds of stars shining above my head right now, but your brightness outshines all of them. If you will have me, I ask for your love, and your hand in marriage."

Annamarie was speechless. He'd done it again. Just when she was almost content with her life, David had showed her a new way, one that she hadn't know she'd been hoping for, until he laid it before her. Marriage. An eternal bond, with David. She longed for the very thought of it. Yes, she would.

Annamarie took a deep breath and was dismayed how it did nothing to calm the butterflies that were in her stomach. "My hand, I will give, but my love you have always had."

David smiled and finally pulled his hand out of his pocket. In it, he held a simple band. For a moment, Annamarie thought it was her father's wedding band, but she could touch it on her thumb, where it always is. This one was different. As David presented it to her, Annamarie could read the flowing script inscribed around the inside of the band. "_For all eternity, and every star in the sky."_

David took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her third finger. It was a perfect fit, not like the one she wore on her opposite thumb. This one was made for _her_. He laid his hand over hers and drew her in close for a deep, passionate kiss with only the stars and the moon as witnesses.

* * *

Exactly one month later, on February 1st, 1700, Annamarie and David stood together in a small chapel, accompanied only by a minister, and two witnesses they'd taken off the street, another couple, with graying hair. The ceremony was simple. Annamarie wore a simple, white silk dressed with a bodice of lace and a pair of plain, white slippers. David stood at her side, wearing a dark suit and a white shirt, with black boots. He'd run his fingers through his deep, brown hair that morning, dislodging all the twigs and leaves that were typically tangled in it.

"…do thee, Annamarie, take David to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

Annamarie looked up at David and smiled. "I do."

"And do thee, David, take Annamarie to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," David replied firmly.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

David pulled out two rings from his pocket. One was the ring he'd given Annamarie a month ago. The other was another they'd had made. It had the same inscription, but it was made to fit David's finger. He handed them to the minister, who blessed them and then handed Annamarie's to David.

David repeated after the minister, his hand hovering over Annamarie's. "'With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." He slid the ring back into place on her finger. Then it was Annamarie's turn.

"With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit," she repeated, sliding the larger ring onto David's left, third finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister declared, "I am pleased to present, Mr. and Mrs. David Conway."

The older couple cheered for the younger, and then they all signed the marriage registry, sealing the agreement. As Annamarie signed the registry, her lifeless heart swelled in her chest. She would stay with David now. For all eternity.

**A/N2: I'm opening up a poll on my site for Memories. It's about David's and Annamarie's story, rather then in the "present" story. So after you review, hop on over and check it out. I'm trying to give you guys a bigger part in the relating of this story. So don't let me down!**

**-Wish**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here's the next Cullens chapter. I might break with tradition for a moment and next chapter may also be in the present. There is a much needed talk that's coming so, look for it soon! Read, Review, Pass it on!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Exploration

After Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper left for school, the house seemed even larger. Perhaps it was because now only five people occupied it, rather than the eleven from before. Or perhaps it as because Anna was given leave to explore the house alone. Esme and Carlisle had disappeared somewhere, and Jacob had taken Nessie out into town. What they were doing, Anna didn't know. It seemed like a big secret between the two of them. She didn't want to infringe on that secret.

Anna found herself back upstairs again. It was quite a large house. She'd only seen a small part of it between the front door, Bella's room, and the living room. There was a whole upstairs section to see still.

Anna climbed the front stairs and made her way, at leisure, down the hallway. She stopped at Bella's room, hesitant about entering. She wanted to know more about this family, but it was an invasion of privacy to just go in their rooms, even if the door was open. But Anna's curiosity, and her need to know what she was dealing with, overrode her sense of moral. She could apologize later.

Anna walked inside and really looked around for the first time. The room was a good size. With the headboard against the fair wall, the largest piece of furniture in the room was a Queen-size bed. It seemed odd to Anna, since vampires didn't sleep. She went over and laid her hand on the comforter.

Images flashed through her mind, ones that caused her to pull her hand away quickly. She shouldn't have wondered. Anna moved away from the bed, looking to the walls. There was a bookcase in the corner. A quick brush of her fingertips revealed to Anna that the books were Bella's, and that some of them had been hers since she was a human. There were particularly a lot of memories on the Wuthering Heights book.

Across from the bookcase were shelves of records, CDs, cassettes, and a player for each. Anna confirmed that these were mainly Edward's. Some of them were originals, while some were copies, and others, his own compositions. The CD in the player was blank, one of the recordable kinds. Anna pressed the "Play" button, and a soft melody drifted from the speakers. She listened to the lullaby for a while, before turning it off and leaving. She briefly checked over the room to make sure everything was how she'd found it, before moving on.

The next door down was Nessie's. Her name was carved into a piece of wood on the door in meticulous letters. Nessie's room seemed to be a mixture, like her. There were expensive things, like a flat screen TV, a pink, mini laptop, and a full-size Tempur-Pedic™ bed. But then there were handmade trinkets, like a small, Indian doll, a hand painting of a cliffy beach, and a small, fringed backpack with beading. Anna learned that most of the handmade things were from Jacob, while most of the expensive things were from Edward and Bella. Nessie seemed to cherish both equally.

Moving on, Anna found Jacob's room, small and messy, across from Bella and Edward's room. The whole room had a sort of rustic feel to it. All the furniture looked like it belonged in a log cabin, rather then this sort of mansion. The room was a bit messy, clothes strewn on the floor, dresser drawers open. It seemed like the owner of the room was always in and out in a hurry. The bed was unmade; the sheets twisted and bunched at the foot rather than laid out neatly like the other rooms she'd seen thus far. Anna only lingered over a few items, a handmade bag, similar to Nessie's, a few books. The room wasn't cluttered, just messy.

The next door down was closed, though by touching the knob, Anna learned that it was Alice's and Jasper's room. The curiosity overruled her manners. She opened the door and stepped inside. The very first thing Anna noticed was the closet. Its doors were open and it was huge, possibly bigger than the bedroom itself! Anna steered clear of there. Instead she looked around the main room, looking for personal items. The room seemed surprisingly sparse. There was some music, but no collection like Edward's. There were some books too, but not nearly as worn as Bella's. The most personal thing Anna could find was a worn guitar. It rested in its case, propped in a corner. Anna removed it tenderly and let herself be swamped by the memories. It was Jasper's, possibly his oldest possession. Alice had bought it for him, as a birthday present almost thirty years ago. It's seen much use since then. Anna stayed and watched memories of songs Jasper had played. Many of them were sad, but there were a few that were happy and even thankful. He never seemed to play it for anyone except himself, and Alice though.

Anna replaced the guitar so that it stood exactly how she'd found it, in its case. Anna lingered at the doorway as the knob showed her a memory of a tender moment Alice and Jasper had shared, as Alice held the same handle. It wasn't a kiss, or even a hug. All they did was look into each others' eyes, but that in its own felt too private. Anna finished pulling to door closed and removed her hand.

Anna drifted down the hallway further, laying her hand on the next doorknob down. She was startled at the graphic nature of the memories she witnessed off this door. This was Rosalie's and Emmett's room, and Anna didn't want to go in there. She quickly moved across the hall. This room seemed safer; it was the very last room. At least the door was open. The room was painted in neutral tones, like the rest of the house. The bed was Queen-size, with a deep, burgundy comforter. The window looked out onto the front of the house. Curtains in a flowing, almost Victorian style hung over the window, pulled back so what light breached the cloud cover could trickle into the room. There were two bed-stands; one held a few paint cards and a small notebook, while the other held a very battered copy of the King James Bible. Anna laid her hand on the Bible's cover. Sure enough, she saw memories of Carlisle, sitting and reading and making notes in this Bible. This was his and Esme's room.

Anna looked around with a closer eye for the details. But there weren't many. What seemed to be Esme's side of the room held a few architecture books and some family photos. The photos were interesting. They seemed to range in age. There was one where there was no Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Alice, or Jasper. Then there was another of the family playing what seemed to be baseball, when there was no Bella, Nessie, or Jacob. One of Bella and Edward when Bella was still a human. Then there was one of the whole family, minus Jacob. The newest seemed to be of the whole family, sitting outside the front of the new house, Jacob included. This was the only picture of him on the wall. Carlisle's side only held one or two old, medical journals and that was it.

Strange, Anna thought. She sat on the edge of the bed, but was careful to keep her hands off it. Those were a few memories she definitely didn't want to see. Anna had thought that Carlisle would have more in his room. He'd been around for over 300 years. Surely that amount of time generates a lot of memories.

Apparently not, Anna answered her own speculations. She stood and left, not bothering to look back and make sure everything was how she'd found it. There hadn't been anything she'd touched, aside from the Bible.

Anna retreated back down the stairs, mentally cataloguing what she'd learned. It hadn't been much. Nessie liked Jacob just as much as her parents. She'd known that though, from Nessie's own memories. Bella liked books, while Edward liked music. Okay, that was good to know for birthdays, but that didn't really help her assess how dangerous they were. Jacob was a slob. What boy wasn't? Alice liked clothes, while Jasper liked his guitar. Again, great for birthdays. Then Rosalie and Emmett, gross. And Esme seemed to be into architecture and design, while the only bit of Carlisle Anna had found was the King James Bible. So, did that mean he hadn't given up his Anglican faith just yet? He was doing better than she had. Anna had stopped attending church after her mother died.

This must seem horrible for him, Anna reflected. Carlisle had hunted monsters like this, and now he was one of them, and so was his only biological daughter. And his wife had committed suicide, though Anna wasn't sure if Carlisle knew that yet.

I need to talk to him, Anna resolved. I need to talk to him alone, and get everything out in the open. And I should do it while the others are at school. Anna closed her eyes and zeroed in on the sounds around the house. There was Esme, in the kitchen. She was humming to herself. A second set of lungs breathed in and out over long intervals accompanied by the soft scratching of a pen and a turn of a page, towards the front of the house. That must be Carlisle. Anna moved off, in the direction she'd heard the breathing. Her hearing brought her to a set of double doors of deep wood. The right side one was cracked open. Anna took a deep, unnecessary breath and knocked gently on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while and I feel really bad about it. But I've been contemplating whether or not I should break with the pattern and double up on a "present" chapter, rather than returning to Annamarie's past. I finally made the decision!**

**So here it is, the talk between Anna and Carlisle. It's tense and awkward at sometimes. I really hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Telling

Carlisle had been going over patients' files when there was a soft knock on the door. Immediately, he thought it might be one of the kids. But then he remembered they were all at school. Then he thought it might be Nessie, but she was out with Jacob. He knew it wasn't Esme, because she would've simply entered. That left only one other person. Annamarie. The diagnosis of a 45-year old woman's bunion could wait. This was more important.

* * *

"Come in," he said. Anna opened the door as he was closing a folder and laying his pen down.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said. "If so I could come back later."

"No, it's fine," Carlisle replied. "Just doing some paperwork."

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For my patients. I'm a doctor and surgeon at a hospital in Vancouver."

"A _surgeon_!" Anna was shocked. "But the _blood_—"

"I resist it," Carlisle replied simply. "It barely bothers me anymore."

Anna looked at him with a look of wonder. He had to be superman. It must've happened during his changing. "I don't think I could _ever_ do that."

"I'm sure you could. It just takes time." He sat back in his chair and sighed. "Please, sit."

Anna took one of the visitor's chairs in front of the desk, really looking around for the first time since entering. The office looked like a dean's office, something Carlisle might have now, but certainly wouldn't have had back when he was her father. It seemed almost too stuffy. Carlisle had been happy and loving, not dark and academic. Not like this office.

But here seemed to be the personal items that were missing from his bedroom. The wall opposite the bay window was almost entirely covered in pictures. There were some large paintings, and then some actual photographs. One small one in particular caught her attention, a small painting of a place she remembered. London. It looked a bit different than what she remembered, which meant it must've been of London _before_ her time.

Carlisle watched her as she looked around the room. He was measuring her reaction. How much did she know? How much did she remember? It might be possible that Anna didn't even remember what happened to Elisabeth. She could've forgotten. That tended to happen to human memories after the change, especially ones that were already repressed.

But the look on Anna's face as she looked at the Waggoner painting confirmed that she remembered everything. It was a mournful look, sad, depressive. Carlisle wasn't sure he wanted to ask the question any more. But he had to, and judging by how she turned back towards him, she knew he was going to.

Anna looked back to Carlisle, steeling herself of the inevitable questions. He'd probably begin with what happened after he left. Then maybe how she got to be like this. Perhaps what the cover story had been. Anna braced herself to bring up the miserable human memories.

"I never expected to see you again," Carlisle said softly, staring down at his hands, folded in his lap.

Anna snorted. "You think I planned to run into my supposedly-dead-for-346-years father on my morning jog?"

"No," Carlisle admitted. There was a moment of awkward silence between them. There had never been an awkward silence. Not a single moment that Anna could remember.

Carlisle seemed to be steeling himself for something, and Anna assumed it was the obvious question, what happened?

"You won't like it," she said.

Carlisle looked up, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Finding out the truth," Anna replied. "You won't like it. It's not good."

Carlisle sighed. "I have to know, Annamarie—"

"Anna. I haven't gone by Annamarie since World War II."

Carlisle nodded. "Anna. I need to know what happened. It's...important."

Anna tilted her head forward. "Fine," she conceded. "Where do you want me to start."

"That night, if you remember."

"I remember like it was yesterday. You didn't come back. John, Benjamin, and Michael did. Mother thought I was upstairs, asleep, but I listened to everything. They said you'd gone missing, and they knew you hadn't been killed, or the one dragged off. They wanted to know if you'd come back injured. And Michael told Mother, that if you'd come back, we were to turn you in." Anna gritted her teeth and her red eyes flashed. "Stupid humans. They didn't know what they were saying."

"Then what happened? After that?"

"We had a funeral for you, after about three weeks. They ended up finding your wedding band where the other men had been killed. They assumed you were too. Then, not six months later, Mother killed herself."

Anna looked up to Carlisle face. She watched the emotions play across them. Surprise, sadness, fear, guilt, regret, then measured calm. He seemed to be good at this "measured calm" look. It came on fast.

Anna continued. "She left me the ring in her letter. I went to live with Aunt Clara and her seven children. I moved out when I turned seventeen and got a maid's job for a master cooper. A vampire jumped me on my way across town one morning and bit me before being attacked by another."

She watched his face again, but it remained that of a "measured calm". She wasn't sure of his true emotions, and it annoyed her. She'd always been able to tell her father's emotions. She'd known when he was happy, when he was sad and needed her or just needed some time alone. She'd always known. But now…Anna couldn't read him. He wasn't the same.

_He's moved on,_ Anna thought, _that's why. He has a new family now. He doesn't need you, or your memories of Elisabeth._

Anger boiled up in Anna's chest. Anger at Carlisle. He'd replaced them! An underlying truth rang in her thoughts. He _did_ have a new family. And obviously he was happy with Esme, perhaps even more than he had been with Elisabeth.

Anna realized she shouldn't have stayed. As soon as she'd seen him, she should have left and not looked back. Her gift might make her relive the past, but she didn't need to make others do the same, particularly when that past is so depressive. And that's what she was doing here, bringing up a horrible past. She was only causing herself and Carlisle more pain. And she felt stupid for doing it.

Anna stood up quickly, her hand snapping out to catch the chair as it began fall. She righted it before looking back to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have come. You obviously have a new family; you don't need me." Anna winced internally at the steel of her voice. It was cold and hard, like herself. But it hid the anger and turmoil inside; anger at Carlisle, at herself, at…no, not at Esme. She didn't deserve Anna's rage. This wasn't her fault. It was Anna's fault, and it was Carlisle's fault.

Anna was out the front door before her mind even registered these thoughts. For a vampire, that was _fast_!

* * *

Carlisle sat, confused, staring at the chair that was now vacant. Everything had taken a turn for the worse all of the sudden. She'd been explaining. It had hurt Carlisle when Anna told him how Elisabeth killed herself, just six months after he'd been changed. Only six months! Anna had still been a child, not five yet. And Elisabeth had left her an orphan. The pain of the thought squeezed his silent heart, but Carlisle was careful to keep a calm face. He was always calm. He had to be.

He continued listening as Anna continued on, telling him how she'd moved in with Elisabeth's sister. With so many other children, his initial thought was that Anna had been happy, finally having brothers and sisters. But as Anna continued, he soon found that that was not the case. She'd moved out when she was just seventeen, and unmarried? That was young. And then when she came to the attack, Carlisle's expression slipped. It was a slight twitch of the mouth, but had he performed the whole motion, he would've bared his teeth in anger. To think! After everything! He'd distanced himself from his family right away so that he wouldn't hurt them. He hadn't returned home on purpose. He didn't want to hurt them. He'd wanted them to move on. But it had all been in vain! Elisabeth hadn't been able to move on. She'd ended her own life, leaving Anna to find her own way. And she'd found her way right into the clutches of a monster, the same sort of monster he'd been trying to keep away from her by leaving.

Without warning, Anna leapt to her feet, knocking over her chair. Her hand whipped out to catch it before it hit the floor. Carlisle looked up to her face, trying to understand what was wrong. But hers was almost a mirror image of his.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. You obviously have a new family; you don't need me." The ice in her voice cut him almost as much as her actual words had. He sat there in utter shock as she raced from the room and didn't even move until he heard the front door close.

What had happened? Why had she suddenly left? Was it something _he'd_ said? He hadn't even said anything! Was it the memories? Remembering losing her mother _and_ her father? But then, why had she seemed so icy?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a long time since I've updated, for which I must plead writer's block. I'm really sorry to my faithful readers, but here is a nice chapter with Annamarie and David, some irony, and some tension that will build into the next flashback chapter. I hope you like it. Not so much fluff anymore. Sorry in advanced for any typos or errors. I wanted to get this up for you guys ASAP and didn't get a chance to do much more than press F7. **

**-Wish**

**P.S. I also want to give a shout-out to a very special reader who helped me get through this chapter. He knows who he is. Love you!**

Florence, Italy 1739: Close Encounter

Annamarie spirited down the narrow path running parallel to the Arno at speeds she did not typically reach in such a populated area. Not if she could help it. But now was not the time for human sluggishness. The sun was rising at her back; already its orange and pink rays reached towards her exposed neck and face. Behind her, Annamarie heard the light footsteps of her beloved, David. He was only a few feet behind her, travelling at the same speed.

They'd been stupid to go out so close to sunrise. Florence didn't have nearly enough cloudy days for them to keep a typical, human schedule. They usually barricaded themselves away in their home, drawing all the blinds and not opening the door until the sun had sunk, once more, below the horizon.

But they'd been thirsty. It'd been two weeks since they'd really satisfied the thirst that burned at both of their throats. The cloyingly sweet smell had lured them from their den, a mere hour from the dangerous sunrise. And now, they were stuck on the other side of the city, facing almost certain exposure.

Annamarie turned down another, smaller street, this one barely wide enough for a child to run down, let alone an adult. But what was a crack to humans mind as well have been a broad avenue to her and David. She didn't slow her speed, just kept to the longer shadows here.

"Annamarie, we're not going to make it," David hissed from behind. He looked over his shoulder, back at the street they'd just been on. Already, it was lighting up. The tall buildings that towered over this street were the only things keeping Annamarie and him safe.

Annamarie stopped suddenly at the mouth of the street. I opened to the Piazza Santa Croce, a wide square in front of the Basilica Santa Croce. The_ piazza_ was bathed in sunlight. They were trapped.

"Annamarie."

She turned back towards David. His expression was one of worry and desperation. They were running out of time. Once the sun was high enough, it would reach even down this tiny alley. All they had protecting themselves were their thin, faded cloaks. But would the cloaks be enough?

David slipped forward, careful to remain within the shadows, and looked down the street. "Over there," he said, pointing to the right.

Annamarie looked for herself. She saw the front façade of the basilica, one of the old, popular basilicas in Florence.

"You can't be serious," Annamarie replied, turning back to David.

He shrugged. "We've nowhere else to go. The sun is rising too quickly. If we keep this up, we're bound to be seen. Then we'll have a bigger problem on our hands.

"But it's a _Catholic Church_, David! And we're _vampires_. We'll be lucky if they don't try to give us an exorcism or something!"

"We were married in an Anglican Church," David reminded her.

It was Annamarie's turn to shrug.

"There's nowhere else. And it's just until nightfall. We keep our heads down, don't make a lot of noise and pretend to pray every so often, they'll ignore us. We could even try to find a cupboard or something. It's our last choice."

"And how do you propose we get there?" Annamarie asked, gesturing to the Piazza Santa Croce. It was already bustling at this early hour of the morning. And it was already completely drenched in sunlight.

David reached over and pulled Annamarie's hood up over her blonde hair, and then pulled his own up, concealing his darker head.

Annamarie grumbled and sighed, "Alright. Lead the way. I said I'd follow you anywhere."

David grinned and kissed her briefly, before slipping around her to take the lead. He wrapped the thin fabric of his worn cloak around his body so that no sun could reach it. As he stepped out into the _piazza_, he dipped his head, hiding his face as well. Annamarie followed his example, only a half step behind him.

They walked briskly towards the basilica, not looking around them, or even at anything other than the stones under their feet. Looking up would mean letting the sun catch their faces and that would spell disaster with so many people in the _piazza_.

* * *

Maria Giuliana looked around the square as she stood with her mother. Her mother was talking to her friends again, leaving Maria Giuliana, or "Maria", to watch the other people. She found this interesting, as there were so many people in Florence.

Two dark figures caught her attention as the walked out of a tiny _via_, into the bright _piazza_. One was taller than the other, and both moved quickly. Their cloaks looked tattered and worn. Maria wasn't quite sure _what_ colour they had been originally. She watched the two closely. They moved so fluidly, not stumbling at all on the uneven stones, weaving through the crowd without slowing even a step. Maria was tempted to follow them, just to see who they were, and where they were going. But part of her curiosity was answered when they turned towards the main entrance to the basilica. Maybe they were pilgrims of some kind. Those came to the basilica a lot.

Maria was so intent on watching them that she didn't see the thief approaching them until he bumped into the shorter of the two, cloaked figures. But she clearly saw the subsequent interaction.

The shorter figure caught the thief's hand as it snapped out towards her purse, now visible as the cloak was pulled back slightly. She saw the impossibly pale fingers close around the thief's hand and she could almost hear the sickening "crack" as the pale hand broke three of the thief's fingers, and then released him and continued on.

The whole interaction had taken a second. It was possible the shorter figure hadn't even broken her stride. Surely it was a "her" under the cloak. That had been feminine, and it would explain why the second figure was shorter than the first. A man and a woman. But it wasn't the brutality of the hand, breaking three fingers that had shocked Maria. No, it was the fingers themselves. Because, Maria could've sworn, that for the half second the hand was in the sunlight, pushing the thief back, the fingers _shown_. Like the diamond on her mother's engagement ring. It was like watching the morning sun on the windows of the basilica.

Maria watched the figures carefully as the climbed the steps to the basilica and the taller one held the door open for the shorter. She caught brief glimpses of their faces as they removed their hoods and stepped inside.

"_Dio santo_," Maria breathed, crossing herself. For the half-second she saw them, Maria thought their pupils had been _red._

* * *

Annamarie looked around inside the large church as the door shut behind her and David. It was large, with high, vaulting ceilings. There were arches on either side, and at the end of the church was the altar. It was painted with figures of Catholic saints and held a large, gold cross on which was a figure of Jesus Christ. The church was somewhat bright, lit by stained glass windows and a few high panes that let in the sunlight. The whole church smelled overwhelmingly with incense. It all but overwhelmed the scents of thousands of humans that marched through the church every year.

"David," Annamarie hissed.

"I know," he replied, wincing at the terrible mixture of scents. The appetizing humans with the noxious incense and the warning of burning candles. "But it's the only place. Let's find a seat."

Annamarie and David were careful to stay out of the direct sunlight on the floor. Instead of sitting in one of the pews before the altar, they chose one of the benches against the side of the church, before a painting of some sort of saint. They kept their heads down as if praying, and sure enough, nobody bothered them. At least, for a while.

They'd been in the church for five hours. Most of the morning was behind them. The sun was almost directly over the church. Now was one of the most dangerous times for vampires to be out. There weren't many shadows at this hour of the afternoon.

They'd only been interrupted once, when a priest had asked if he could help them with anything. But they hadn't even looked up at him. If they had, he probably would've waved a cross in their faces and doused them with holy water. Annoying and completely ineffective.

Annamarie tensed as the door opened and she caught a new smell. But this wasn't the smell of a human or disgusting animal. It was a sweet smell, and it screamed "predator" to her. Three predators. Annamarie and David were not alone.

David had caught the scent almost as soon as Annamarie had. They looked up at the same time, towards the church doors that had just closed. Two pale men and a shorter, darker woman stood in the doorway, all three wearing dark, grey cloaks. The two men looked to be from the far north, powerfully built with fair hair like Annamarie's. The woman was much shorter then them and looked to have been Italian before she was changed. Their pallid complexions and blood, red eyes left little doubt in Annamarie's and David's minds as to _what_ they were. But neither of them recognized the three from their travels.

The three glided towards Annamarie and David, not bothering to look anywhere else in the basilica.

"Who are you?" David demanded, placing himself a step in front of Annamarie.

"A more reasonable question would be, 'Who are _you_?'," replied the woman in the middle.

"My name is Annamarie, and this is David." Annamarie didn't trust David to reply civilly. She didn't think the three vampires were looking for a fight. They were in a _church_, after all. "Is there some way we can help you three?"

"We merely noticed that you two are out during brighter hours. We didn't want any…mishap."

"We'd stepped in here to avoid the sun. We got caught out too close to sunrise."

The tall man on the right snorted. "An _interesting_ place you've chosen."

"You are not from this area," the woman stated. "What brings you to _Firenze_? So close to Volterra."

"Simply trying to find our way," Annamarie replied. _Volterra, _she thought. She remembered David telling her about Volterra before they'd entered Florence. It was the home of the Volturi, the enforcers of the vampire world. Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi. Aro and Marcus were like David and her, with extra abilities. And their brother, Caius, though he wasn't necessarily _special_, was more cunning and ruthless than any of the others. None of them, or their prestigious guard, should be underestimated.

Annamarie looked over the three and wondered. Were these some of the Volturi guard that David had warned about? Judging by the way he was still tensed in front of her, _he_ sure thought so. If they were Volturi, then it made sense for them to be asking why David and Annamarie were out when the sun was.

"…You will, of course, come and visit us in Volterra," the woman was saying. "The Volturi like to know who is in the neighbourhood. I think Aro, in particular, would like to meet you two with your particular…_talents_."

"We were—"

"Of course," David interrupted Annamarie. "Anything for the esteemed Volturi."

The woman nodded her approval and left, the two men right behind her. They paid no mind to the sunshine that invaded the church as they left.

Annamarie grabbed David's shoulder and turned him around to face her. "I didn't know we were going to make Volterra a stop on our trip through Italy."

"We don't have a choice anymore," David replied. "The Volturi know we're here. And you heard her. They know what we can do. That's the only reason they'd be interested in meeting us."

"So why didn't you just say we couldn't come? I thought you wanted to avoid the Volturi."

"The Volturi came to us. We have to obey them. You don't want to get on their bad side. Trust me Annamarie."

"I do," Annamarie whispered.

"It's better we go to them, than have them hunt us."

Annamarie nodded. "Alright. Volterra it is."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but there are a bunch of emotions flying around. I hope you like it. Don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE!!!**

**-Wish**

**P.S. Thanks to this really awesome guy who keeps asking me to update everyday. You're the best!**

Cathedral Provincial Park, Canada 2009: All I Wanted

Anna ran and ran and ran. A human would've gotten tired many miles ago. But Anna could just keep running. She would keep running, just as she'd done after London. Just as she'd keep doing, at this rate. Because nowadays, running seemed to be the only thing that didn't cause pain. It was the only thing that didn't hurt her, or others. So, Anna ran on. She didn't know _where_ she was going. She only knew, east was the way to go. North would lead to ice and snow. South would lead to sun and people. West would only be water. Stretching east, she had the width of the entire _continent_ to sort things out.

Anna found herself drifting south, until eventually she stopped in a provincial park on the border of the U.S. and Canada. Cathedral Provincial Park. How ironic. She could remember taking refuge in a different type of cathedral hundreds of years ago. But that memory, like so many others, brought her pain. Not for the first time, Anna wished she didn't have her extra ability. She wished she could run her finger over the smoothed metal at her neck and not be forced to _see_ the person she so dearly missed.

Anna whirled, defensive as she heard the quick footsteps in the undergrowth. It was just behind her, coming from the west. Someone had followed her? Anna was about to take off again when she caught the familiar scent. It was like hers, but different in subtle ways. And no matter what, she'd remember it. It was her father's scent. He'd followed her.

* * *

Carlisle found Anna standing, unmoving finally, sheltered amongst the trees. She was _fast_! A couple times, Carlisle had almost lost her and had had to search for her scent among the roots and leaves that littered the forest floor. Carlisle wasn't _slow_ either. He doubted even Edward could've kept up with her.

She watched him stoically as he watched her. Carlisle tried to judge her expression, looking for something in her face or posture that might help explain her sudden flight. Her words still cut him. How could she possibly think he didn't need her? She was his _daughter_. Now that he knew she still lived (in a loose sense of the term), he didn't want to lose her again.

"Anna," he whispered, tentative. He took a few steps forward, inching his way closer, his hands palms upwards in a non-threatening gesture. "Please, don't go." _I don't want to lose you again,_ he added silently. "We have a lot to talk about."

At his words, Anna's passive expression broke. Carlisle watched the flurry of emotions. Anger, loss, fear, mourning, confusion, uncertainty, pain, jealousy, hatred. He watched them all cross his daughter's beautiful face. She'd looked so lovely, when he'd first seen her, a few hours ago. He didn't want her beautiful features marred by so many ugly expressions.

"_Talk_?" The word was choked. Anna didn't seem to be able to decide on anger or sadness. "Now you want to talk?" Her voice was soft and hard at the same time. Barely more than a whisper, but one of the coldest whispers Carlisle had ever heard.

"Talk about what?" Her voice began to rise as her temper flared. She always had her mother's temper. "Why you never returned, or even left a single _sign_ that you really weren't _dead_? Or would you like to talk about Mother? How you broke her heart and left her to die?"

Anna let out a deep, chilling chuckle. "But wait, you already _have _a wife! How about Esme, _father_? How about we talk about your new family? Your brilliant, perfect, new family?" Her English accent was thicker as she lost control. Carlisle couldn't help but be thankful there were no humans around. It was obvious she still drank human blood, and right now, Carlisle doubted she'd be able to exercise the little self-control she had.

"Anna, I'm sorry," Carlisle said gently. "I would never do anything to hurt you—"

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME _ALONE_! AT AGE _FOUR_! I've already heard so much about your 'AWE-INSPIRING' self-control! You could've come back!"

Carlisle couldn't help the edge in his voice. "That took almost 300 years to perfect! I thought you had _died_."

"You mean you'd _hoped_ we had died!"

"Yes! But only because it meant you had lived a normal life!" Carlisle sighed, collapsing onto the roots of the tree at his back. He ran his fingers through his hair, a calming gesture. "That's all I wanted for you," he admitted, his voice defeated. "I wanted you to find a good husband, settle down, live a safe and comfortable life, and then, when it came your time, to pass on into the Lord's hands. I didn't want this for you. That's why I didn't come back, even after I was working on my control. I didn't want you to have to experience the pain of watching everyone you'd ever known, wither away to dust, while you never aged a second. That's why I kept away. That's why, after I was changed, I left and didn't come back."

* * *

Anna was stunned by the raw emotions Carlisle was presenting. She was stunned by his words, his remorse, his guilt, his suffering. He was showing her over 300 years of mourning.

"I only married Esme last century, in 1921," Carlisle admitted. "Edward, my first, joined me in 1918. I didn't change them because I was bored. They were dying, all of them. I gave them a second chance at life. I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry for it, or that I don't love them, because I would be lying. I love them, like I love you. And I love Esme, like I loved your mother. Elisabeth was the love of my life. Esme is the love of my death, my entire existence, after 1663."

Anna felt a stab of jealousy, but she quickly released it. She liked Esme. Anna doubted anyone could _not_ like her, once they got to know her. All of her anger thus far, had been trained on Carlisle, not on his loving, caring, giving wife.

Anna nodded. "I can see why," She replied. Carlisle looked up at her, surprise and hope flashing across his face. "She really is wonderful; like Mother, times ten. I can understand why you love her."

Carlisle smiled widely. He got up and pulled Anna into a hug. Anna all but soaked it in. This was the hug she'd wanted for three centuries. She hadn't realized just how much she missed it until now.

"We'll work something out," Carlisle promised her. "I don't want to lose you again."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so this has been really slow in coming, but there were a few revises I had to make to earlier chapters. In Chapter 9, Questions, I changed the years Annamarie was in Volterra. Originally it was going to be the 1800s, but I changed it to the 1700s for other reasons later on in the story. It will all come back to matter. If you are trying to get a timeline concept, go check out the revision. It was one paragraph.**

**This chapter was originally going to be MUCH longer. Unfortunately, I was typing this and realized that I couldn't include everything now. So the next flashback chapter is going to be the second half of this one and it WILL BE entitled "Glimpses of the Past". A little fun with Annamarie's talent!**

**Pretty please stick with me. I promise things will begin to pick up a bit. Here's a hint. Now that Anna has agreed to stay with the Cullens for a little longer, her DIET will be more important. And we'll be progressing through history with David and Annamarie on the British side of the American Revolution.**

**So really, read, REVIEW (I mean it!), and Pass it on. And please forgive any typos. I'm still getting used to the keyboard on my new laptop. And sorry this Author's Note is so long! I'll shut up now.**

**-Wish**

Volterra, Italy 1740: Unnerving Meeting

Annamarie looked up the hill to the high, imposing wall enclosing the city. Volterra was the home of the Volturi. It was a stronghold, built to keep people out, and in. Once they stepped through the gates, Annamarie and David would be at the Volturi's mercy. They wouldn't be able to run, or hide, inside the walls. They would be like caged rabbits. And quite frankly, Annamarie didn't like the concept.

"David, are you sure?" she asked, looking over to her husband. He was watching the gate carefully.

"The Volturi know we're around. We have to go," he reminded her.

"But, if we go in, we can't necessarily get out. We could be trapped."

"More than likely," David agreed. "It looks like the Volturi guard the gates. There are cloaked guards at the gate, checking people as they come in, and I can smell at least two vampires. They'll know what we are before we even get to the gates." David looked back at Annamarie. "Are you with me?"

Annamarie slapped him on the arm. "David Conway, what kind of question is that?! I told you. I'll follow you forever."

David sighed and looked to the gates, and back to Annamarie. "Alright, let's go."

David stood, taking Annamarie's hand in his, and began walking along the road. They rounded the corner and the gates were once more within view. The wind was blowing towards them, and Annamarie and David could smell the guards, long before they would smell them.

"Definitely vampires," David whispered lowly, his voice carried off in the wind.

"Do you think they know what _we_ are?"

"It's only a matter of time. But I doubt it, yet."

They continued walking towards the gates, strolling along as a young couple, completely at ease. They tried to blend with the crowd as best they could, but the humans subconsciously gave them a bit of extra space.

Annamarie watched the guards out of the corner of her eye. So, she knew the exact moment they caught hers and David's scents. They were about fifty paces from the gate.

"_Scusa_," the guard halted them in Italian, tinted with some sort of Northern accent. "_Che cosa è il vostro commercio qui?_"

"We are merely visiting the city," David replied in English.

The guard switched to English immediately, his accent becoming more evident. Annamarie thought it was Russian or something.

"You are not welcome in this city, but I will let you pass. Know the penalty for hunting within these walls or on this countryside is worse than death." He shifted slightly, opening a path between him and his equally large counterpart.

David and Annamarie passed quickly and without further comment. They moved at the fastest possible speed they could, without drawing attention to themselves. They were in the Volturi lair now. There was no turning back. The walls around her seemed to close in on Annamarie. She felt trapped, and she kept pausing and looking around, expecting some glimpse of a watcher. Annamarie could tell from the tenseness of David's posture and the alertness of his own senses, that he felt the same way.

"What do we do now?" Annamarie asked.

"We wait," David replied. "They know we're here. They will come and get us when they are ready. For now, let's find someplace to stay. Are you thirsty?"

Annamarie shook her head. They'd fed back in Florence, only a day ago. David's eyes were still a bright, blood red, and Annamarie was sure hers mimicked the shade. David had been careful not to hunt close to Volterra.

David led Annamarie down a side alley and then up a hill. He didn't seem to be heading in any particular direction, but Annamarie knew why. He was keeping their movements unpredictable, while looking for some sort of inn they could stay at. The Volturi would have to work to follow them.

They stopped at a small inn, out of the way from the main roads through Volterra. The inn wasn't grand and was a little filthy, but neither David nor Annamarie were intending to sleep there. It was merely a place to stay during the daylight, when they couldn't venture outside. What was most important, was that the old couple who ran the inn didn't care if the occupants of the rooms came down for meals or even left their rooms for days on end. As long as they didn't break anything, Annamarie and David would avoid suspicion.

* * *

So, David and Annamarie waited. They spent two days and two nights, waiting for the Volturi. By the time they finally showed themselves, it was almost dawn on the third day of their time in Volterra.

David and Annamarie were wrapped in their cloaks, making their way back to the inn for the daylight time. Already, the first rays of sun were beginning to rise in the sky, but because of the high walls, it wouldn't hit the streets for another hour, plenty of time to get back to the inn and draw the curtains on the windows to wait out the sun. The cloaks were merely to keep the humans from halting them. On the first night in Volterra, David and Annamarie had discovered that the humans steered clear of them if they wore their cloaks. It seemed the humans had been trained. They didn't look at them, they didn't address them, and they didn't question them. They simply let them pass with plenty of space.

At first, David and Annamarie had left their hoods down and their cloaks lose. They didn't want to be set apart; they wanted to blend into the crowd. But when it came to the sun, there was only one option.

David was leading the way, through the now familiar streets, back towards the inn. He held Annamarie's hand in his and looked back every so often, smiling. He enjoyed the thrill of Volterra. The knowledge that, at any moment, they could face an army of vampires sent an invigorating jolt through his system. Annamarie didn't understand it, but she didn't question it. She merely accepted David's energy and returned it.

David was about to lead her down the side alley that would bring them to their inn, when he froze. Annamarie stiffened behind him as the slight breeze wafted past him. Alarm bells went off in her mind and she crouched against the wall, defensive. David had already taken up his stance a split second before her. He crouched between Annamarie and the danger, just down the next alley. No less than five vampires were lying in wait for them, scattered around the inn and the alley before it. Their scents were unmistakable. Annamarie and David had come across old vampire scents around the city, but never anything newer than a day. As far as they were concerned, there were no vampires in Volterra, except for themselves and the Volturi, of course.

"David," Annamarie whispered urgently. "What do we do?"

"Wait here," David replied. He turned to go, but Annamarie gripped his hand harder.

"You're not going by yourself," she told him.

"Anna—"

"No, David. Need I remind you?"

David sighed. "No. I just want to see who it is. I'll be alright, trust me."

"David."

"If they get me, leave the city and don't look back until you are out of Italy. Do you understand?"

"_David."_ Annamarie's whispers were more urgent. But David ignored them. He kissed her quickly and was gone before she could say anything more. The feel of his hand still lingered in hers.

Annamarie listened carefully. She could hear the soft footfalls of those lying in wait for them. She could hear the soft rustling of cloth. She could hear the unnecessary breaths of unfamiliar vampires. Annamarie counted again and again. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Again and again, she came up with five, until she was positive of the number. Five against two. Not good odds. Annamarie strained to hear something of David. A familiar sigh or footfall. Anything that told her he was alright. But she couldn't separate the sounds of the five from a possible sound of David's.

She was so utterly focused on the group that she didn't hear what was coming up behind her until it was too late.

Annamarie spun around, crouched and defensive, but she was hit with the full force of a vampire attack, unprepared. The power sent her flying into the side of a cheap fabric store, still dark. She impacted the wall with the sound of stone on stone. The wall crumbled a little, but not enough to send the whole store down. Annamarie dropped to the ground, her instincts taking over. She wheeled around; looking for the source, but the vampire wasn't within sight. Keeping her back to the wall, Annamarie started moving towards the entrance to the alley. But she'd not taken four steps before she found her way blocked. Three large, cloaked shapes kept her cornered against the stone wall. Already they were closing in. A snarl escaped Annamarie's lips, like the warning of a trapped animal.

The three stopped suddenly and Annamarie wondered if it was because of her, or some sick game. Were they scared of her, or were they just toying with her?

"Come with us." Annamarie wasn't sure which figure the voice belonged to, but its melodious quality left little doubt as to what sort of creature it belonged to.

"Who are you?" Annamarie demanded, not even pausing to wonder why their conversation was in English and not Italian.

They said one word, but it was the only word needed. "Volturi."

Annamarie felt a pang of fear and worry. They'd been waiting for the Volturi to find them for two days now, but neither Annamarie nor David had expected them to _ambush_ them. Annamarie wasn't sure she could trust that they were who they said they were.

As if reading her mind, the voice answered, "It is a crime to impersonate a member of the Volturi guard. Besides, you have little choice in the matter. We are merely giving you the opportunity to go peacefully."

Annamarie looked between all three of the figures. Their heads were down, concealing their faces beneath their hoods. But their smells suggested they'd fed more recently than Annamarie had. She was outnumbered, outmanoeuvred, and overpowered. The game was up.

Annamarie rose out of her crouch and nodded. "Alright."

"Where is the male?" the voice asked. "We know he is with you. Tell him to come out now and he will not be harmed."

David was at her side in seconds, without Annamarie even saying a word.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Annamarie nodded. "I'm fine, promise."

"Come." The three had been joined by another three. Annamarie berated herself for her lack of awareness. She'd been so sure there were only five; she hadn't noticed a sixth until it was right on top of her.

The first two led the way. Annamarie and David fell into step behind them. Another two took up positions on both sides of David and Annamarie, and the final two brought up the rear. It was a dark escort. They didn't travel far on the streets before coming to a drain. The first lifted it and, setting it aside, disappeared down the hole. The next of the front guard followed, and then one of the side guards.

"You go next," the other side guard ordered David and Annamarie. David squeezed Annamarie's hand and leapt down the hole first. Annamarie followed him after she heard the soft thump of his feet below. The final three guards were right behind her, the last one replacing the drain cover.

Annamarie looked around curiously. They were in a drainage tunnel, but it was obvious the tunnel wasn't used for drainage. It was dark and dank, but not rushing with water. It was obvious the Volturi used this tunnel, and probably a lot of other tunnels around the city, for transportation. This was how they avoided suspicion.

"We run from here," one of the guards said. They had formed up around David and Annamarie again. The first two took off, their cloaks billowing out behind them. Annamarie and David followed, keeping pace easily. The guards weren't trying to outrun them.

The route was quick. They came to the end of the tunnel where a ladder led up. The guards sent us up in the same order we'd come down. Up the ladder was a plain room with a circular stairway that led up. We climbed the spiral quickly, and exited through another plain door. Beyond was a chamber with landscape paintings. Annamarie recognized the work. She'd seen similar styles on many churches.

They were led down a wide hallway, full of tapestries and opulent furnishings Annamarie itched to get her fingers on. The memories they must hold; they were even older than her and David! The hallway ended in a set of large, gold doors. Annamarie assumed these doors were their destination, but the guards stopped halfway. The lead guard laid his hands on a section of the stone wall, bare of any embellishment, and pushed. To Annamarie's and David's surprise, it slid back and aside, revealing yet another plain door. The guard opened the door and beckoned them inside. They were in a small antechamber, barely big enough to fit the entire group. But they only stayed there long enough for the last guard to close the door. The final door led into the main chamber.

It was large, round, and lit only by candles. Long slits in the wall served as the only windows. A few reaching tendrils of sunlight were beginning to find their way inside. Torches perched in brackets around the circumference, casting ghoulish shadows on the stone walls and floor. The only furnishings in the room were a few wooden thrones, against the wall. The room's centre led down, to a single drain much like the one they'd just passed through.

The smell of vampires was immediately overwhelming. They were scattered around the room, dressed in plain, but prosperous, clothing. There were only three other vampires wearing the dark cloaks of the Volturi guards that accompanied Annamarie and David. Annamarie had a feeling she knew who these three were. They were the oldest. One of them had grey hair, which puzzled Annamarie. She'd never known a vampire to be any older than forty when they were changed. Most of them were young, in their twenties and thirties. Never before had she come across someone who'd been changed when they were _already_ old.

The room immediately was still when the three cloaked figures turned towards Annamarie and David. Annamarie was surprised at what she saw. The three looked, _fragile_. Their skin was chalky and even paler than hers and David's. It was almost translucent. And their eyes, though they were blood-red like all the others in the room, seemed to have some sort of film over them. Annamarie wondered if they could even see through it.

But that became obvious as they stepped closer.

"David and Annamarie Conway. How good it is to finally meet you in person. Seeing you through others' memories can be so very _boring_. But you must understand what that's like, yes, Annamarie."

'_That must be Aro or Marcus,_' Annamarie thought. _'They're the ones with the extra talents.'_ "Er, yes, sir," she replied. Obviously it was the answer he was looking for.

"Excellent. And David, you're ability is so _interesting_. I wonder, have you used it on your mate before?"

David tensed at her side, but nodded.

"So you understand what we're speaking of!"

David nodded again.

"Outstanding. But you must excuse me! I have forgotten my manners! I know who you are, but you do not know me. Let me introduce you." He looked back to the other with dark hair. "This is my brother, Marcus." He turned to the white-haired vampire on his other side. "And my other brother, Caius. And I am Aro. Welcome to our home!"

Annamarie felt overwhelmed by Aro. He knew so much already. Their names, their abilities, that they were "mates". It was unnerving.

Aro was speaking again. "I would enjoy getting to know you both better. Heidi will show you to your room."

A woman stepped forward at Aro's words. Immediately I looked towards David, stepping closer and taking his hand. She was _beautiful_. Her hair was a mahogany colour and she was tall and slender. I knew because I was a vampire, I was beautiful. But this _Heidi_ made me feel like an old hag.

David squeezed my hand lightly, as if reaffirming me of his love. I felt slightly better, but I still did not like Heidi. I was glaring at her back as she led us back out the door we'd just entered through and away from the round chamber and the unnerving Volturi brothers.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So here's the next part of the story. Anna is talking with Carlisle back in his office. Anna learns a bit about Carlisle and they begin to talk about their opposing philosophies on food...**

**I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: The Food Chain

"What happened on the hunt?"

Carlisle leaned back in his chair, sighing. He seemed to be trying to determine the best way to answer Anna's question.

His direction was drawn from his daughter, to the pictures hanging on the wall of his office. Anna looked over, trying to figure out which had caught his attention. She watched as he stood and paced slowly towards the pictures on the far left. He ended up standing in front the picture of London. It was still only vaguely recognizable to Anna. She hadn't been alive at the time it was painted, and she hadn't gotten the chance to read any memories off it.

Anna got up and moved to stand just behind Carlisle's shoulder, but looking at her father, rather than the painting. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the painting.

He looked back, seemingly confused for a moment, before he finally seemed to understand what she was asking. She was asking him if it was alright for her to touch the painting.

"Carefully," he cautioned. "It is older than I am." Anna nodded once and reached up, gently resting a finger on the canvas.

Immediately visions flashed through her mind's eye in rapid succession. Carlisle was featured in most of them. The more recent ones were of Carlisle gently wrapping the painting. But there was also one of Edward and Bella when Bella was still a human. Edward was speaking and Anna couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Bella seemed to be listening, enraptured. Carlisle came into the vision and made a comment. Anna strained to hear their words. She focused on the memory, pushing the others aside for the moment. She could just barely make out Edward's words.

'"_...When he knew what he had become, he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's not easily done."_

"_How?" Bella asked._

"_He jumped from great heights. He tried to drown himself in the ocean...but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist...feeding...while he was still so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation."_

"_Is that possible?"_

"_No, there are very few ways we can be killed._

"_So he grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his willpower was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing himself._

"_One night, a herd of deer passed his hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. Had he not eaten venison in his former life? Over the next months his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again..."'_

Anna pulled her hand from the painting and looked over at Carlisle. Edward's words had been surprising to her. Carlisle seemed so comfortable with his life now, it was odd to think that he had been _repulsed_ by what he was.

"You learned about animal blood," Anna commented.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "I learned that it was strong enough to sustain me, and that I didn't have to kill innocent humans."

"It is the natural order of things," Anna replied. "'There's always a bigger fish,' remember? Always someone higher up on the food chain. Humans aren't the top, like they think they are."

Carlisle sighed. "Abstaining from human blood, controlling our thirst, has given this family a new level of meaning. We are able to live among humans and have more intimate relationships with each other because we are not together out of necessity or convenience. We are together out of love."

Carlisle's words sent a pang of remorse and sadness through Anna's chest. _Love_. She'd found it, and just as easily had lost it. "What happened next?" Anna whispered, looking away from Carlisle and towards the pictures on the wall. The next was a scene of Paris in the late 1600s. _This_ city, I remembered from my own travels. This was where I'd married the love of my life, if you could call this existence "life". The scene overlooked the Seine River. It was painted during the daylight, but Anna could imagine how it would look at night, when the lights of Paris looked like the stars in the sky.

"You went to Paris," Anna remarked.

"Yes. I stayed in France for most of the 1600s and the beginning of the 1700s. I studied at the universities there."

"What did you study?"

"All sorts of things. Art, music, but many times, medicine."

"Why medicine? Surely there was an easier area of expertise. The blood, the proximity, I don't think I could've done it."

"Medicine, if anything, gave me a reason to get my thirst under control faster. I started medicine because I wanted to help others. I continued it because soon I fell in love with the challenges it presented. Not many vampires have the control to practice medicine."

"I think you are the first one I've met who does," Anna commented, nodding. "I don't think I can ever have the control."

"I'm sure you could. Perhaps you can try."

Anna turned away from the painting of France to face Carlisle squarely. "I don't think so," she replied.

Carlisle frowned. "Have you ever tried it?" he asked. "Have you ever tried abstaining from human blood?"

"No," came Anna's curt reply. "I told you, it is the natural progression. There is nothing wrong about one predator killing another for food. It's how the world works."

"But it doesn't have to be that way. It's not as simple as just one animal killing another. It's an innocent life. Each time we kill, we take away a parent or a sibling or a child or a spouse. You most of all would know how that feels." Carlisle's voice was earnest as he tried to explain his logic.

Anna flinched at his last sentence. She _did_ know how that felt. She'd lost two of the four. And although only one had been because of a vampire's thirst, the losses still cut her. She hadn't ever thought about her prey like this. They'd always been an unfamiliar face. Someone who she didn't know and would never know. She hadn't _wanted_ to know them. Because then, perhaps, she would not have been able to do what had been necessary.

Never before had Anna regretted a single kill she'd made. She was a vampire. The perfect predator. And every predator needs prey. But Carlisle's mindset was different from hers, and every other vampire she'd met up until now. He didn't think of it as a predator and their prey. He thought of it as _murder_. He thought of himself as a monster, and to him, feeding was the monster killing innocent people for its own primal needs. And he didn't want to be that way. Anna found herself seriously wondering whether _she_ wanted to be that way. Carlisle made her question everything she'd ever known for the last 300 odd years.

"What...does it taste like?" she finally asked.

"Animal blood? It depends. Herbivores don't taste as good as carnivores. I've heard it is not as satisfying as human blood is, but it allows us to control our thirst. Edward once compared it to a human living on tofu. It's not as fulfilling, but it keeps us strong."

Anna wrinkled her nose. "Every time I've smelled animals, their scents have been like rotten food. How do you stand to eat it?"

"It is an acquired taste," Carlisle replied dryly. He chuckled. "Each of us has a favourite. Emmett enjoys grizzly. Edward enjoys mountain lion."

"What is your favourite?"

"Elk. It's not a carnivore, but it's big and filling. And of course, there is plenty of it."

"Elk smells like rotten potatoes," Anna commented.

Carlisle laughed. Anna looked at him quizzically until he finally answered. "When I was first bitten, I hid in a cellar of rotting potatoes to avoid being found. I guess the scent never left me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here's the much waited for second part of Annamarie and David's time in Volterra. It is mainly a set up for the future, but I really enjoyed writing this. It's been a bit of a work in progress. I haven't had much time to write recently, getting ready to move to college. I'll try to get one more chapter out next week before I leave. Then I can't promise anything. School again. Ugh!**

**As always, Read, REVIEW, and Pass it On. But mainly REVIEW! Notice I put it in Caps. That's for a REASON.**

**-Wish**

Volterra, Italy 1740: Collection

The room Heidi gave them was quite plain. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a small fireplace, and a washbasin. Annamarie didn't quite understand why there was a bed in a room for vampires. It wasn't like vampires slept.

"There are fresh clothes for you in the wardrobe. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." With a smile and a short bow, Heidi left. Annamarie felt much better as the door closed behind her.

"What are we going to do, David?" she asked, turning to her husband. "We didn't plan on staying here much longer than a simple meeting."

"We can't leave," David said. "I doubt we'd be able to get through the Volturi guard. Aro puts on a nice show, but his implied meaning is clear. We have to stay."

Annamarie shuddered. "This place is bizarre. I feel like we're walking the edge of a dagger. One false move and we could both end up dead, or worse."

David sighed and, wrapping his arms around Annamarie, pulled her tight to his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on her hair. "We'll be alright," he assured her. "We just need to be as polite and cordial as they are. We'll be fine. Come; let's see what they have selected for us. These clothes have seen better days."

Annamarie nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes," she agreed. "About fifty years ago."

* * *

They had changed into the simple, non-descript clothes the Volturi had provided and had even washed off their faces and necks before there was a knock at the door. David answered it. Outside was a single guard in a plain tunic.

"My master, Aro, requests the lady's company in his library," the guard said. His words were thick with some sort of Middle-Eastern accent.

Annamarie looked up at David from her position on the floor in front of the fireplace. They traded a look, a simple question. "Should I go?" David nodded almost imperceptibly. It was doubtful the guard at the door noticed the movement. But Annamarie did. She stood, straightening her dress and began walking towards the door. Just before she left, David gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "Be careful."

Annamarie looked into his eyes, silently returning his caution. _'You be careful'._

She followed the Middle Eastern guard out the door and turned left, back down the corridor. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look back to make sure she was following him. He simply glided forward, not hesitating at any of the four intersections they came to, leading her up and down stairways, until Annamarie was utterly confused. Even with her vampire senses, she wasn't sure where she was in relation to the city, or even her room. Only then, did he lead her to a set of large, oak double doors. A set of guards waited outside the doors, standing at attention. They glanced sidelong at Annamarie and her escort, but didn't do anything more. Annamarie's escort opened one of the doors and gestured her inside. Annamarie took an unnecessary breath and stepped inside.

The room beyond was...amazing. Rows and rows of shelves held everything from bound books to old rolls of papyrus. Comfortable chairs and tables for reading were scattered amongst the stacks. The room was enormous. It was the largest library Annamarie had ever seen, and she itched to get her fingers on some of the volumes. Annamarie stepped up to the nearest shelf and examined the tag on one of the scrolls. It was written in an ancient dialect, one that Annamarie wasn't familiar with. The scroll itself looked hundreds of years old and she was uncertain as to whether or not she should pick it up for closer examination.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Annamarie spun around, crouching slightly. Standing at her back, a leather-bound volume in his hands, was Aro. But without his dark cloak, his entourage of guards, and his two brothers, he looked less imposing. She stood upright again as Aro smiled.

"Yes," Annamarie replied simply.

Aro sighed, running a hand over the scroll Annamarie had been looking at only a few seconds ago. "It's taken me a long time to build up this collection. I have texts here from all over the world. Egypt, Greece, Germany, China, your own England. Some of these are even older than I am."

"It really is quite a collection," Annamarie breathed, looking around the room again. Suddenly the scrolls took on new meaning. The knowledge at her fingertips was immense and priceless. Annamarie hardly dared to breathe took much, for fear of somehow damaging the texts.

"Well, I fancy myself a sort of collector," Aro admitted. "Not only do I collect books and scrolls, I also enjoy artwork, paintings, sculptures, frescos, all sorts of art. Would you like to see some?"

Aro was acting in a manner very different from what Annamarie had seen earlier. He was almost inviting. It was obvious that Aro really was interested in knowledge and arts. His passion was evident in his posture, his voice, the excitement that he exuded. It was contagious, and soon, Annamarie was anxious to see these works. Aro was leading her down another hallway, this one more removed from the rest. It was private, it's only access was through a door in Aro's library. The guards hadn't followed them, though Annamarie was sure they knew neither of them was in the library still.

"This is my private gallery," Aro was explaining as they walked. "I don't let many people in here, but I can see that you are genuinely interested in what I have to offer." They turned down a corner and the hall opened up. Inside were scattered statues, full-size and busts. On the walls hung at least a hundred paintings, all of the finest qualities. Annamarie recognized paintings that looked to be the work of Da Vinci, though she'd never heard of them.

"Some of Da Vinci's earlier works," Aro commented. "It was easy to get a hold of them before Leonardo became such a prolific man."

Annamarie nodded, "I imagine so."

"Over here are some of my favourite," Aro told her, gesturing to another wall. On it hung several paintings, obviously done by the same artist. "These are all done by Francesco Solimena," Aro informed her. "What I enjoy most about them is that my brothers and I are a part of them."

Annamarie looked back at the older figure, curious. "Truly?"

"Of course. Look here." He gestured to the closest painting, up to where three dark figures stood watching the scene below them. There was almost an angelic quality to the way Solimena had portrayed the three Volturi brothers, but there was no doubt in Annamarie's mind as to the identities of the three.

"He certainly was inspired by you," Annamarie commented.

"Francesco does always paint us in an interesting light. Angelic, almost. It is ironic, really, considering what we truly are."

Annamarie nodded again. She looked to the next painting. It was one of a ballroom scene. The flowing dresses of the ladies' dresses and the colours on the ballroom floor swirled together, over-looked by the figures of the three Volturi. But this painting was curious. The three brothers were joined by another figure, with blonde hair, but painted with the same aura.

"Who is this?" Annamarie asked, gesturing to the fourth.

"He is a friend of mine, currently residing in Volterra. A fellow academic and truly a man after my own heart. He also comes from London. Perhaps you met him during your time there."

Annamarie shook her head. "I don't think so. I did not meet anyone in the city. The first I met were David and the other members of his coven, in Wales."

Aro sighed, shaking his head. "Pity. I'm sure you would have gotten along splendidly. Unfortunately he is out for a time. I would've enjoyed introducing you."

"Yes, well, unfortunately, I'm not sure David and I can stay for very long. This really is an impressive city, but we enjoy the country and its openness."

Aro frowned. "What a shame. I was hoping I could get to know the both of you better. You have such intriguing talents. I would've enjoyed exploring the possibilities." He turned away from the paintings and began gliding back down the private hallway. Annamarie followed him, just one step behind.

"Still," Aro continued. "You must stay for at _least _a few years. Entirely my treat. I would hate to think you missed out on an opportunity to enjoy my collection. You are, of course, welcome to come to the library any time you wish. It is open to you, though I do request that you don't bring anyone other than David with you."

Annamarie nodded enthusiastically. "I understand entirely," she replied. "Thank you so much, Aro."

"Yes well, we'd hate for anything to happen to one of those priceless volumes. I trust you'll be careful when handling some of the older ones."

"Absolutely." Aro had led her back into the library and towards the door.

"Good. In that case, your escort will take you back to your room. I trust it is to your satisfaction?"

"Yes. It's nicer than many of the places we've stayed."

"Excellent. Be sure to remember the way back to the library, so you may come without an escort next time." Aro smiled, though this one seemed like there was an underlying reason. Slowly, the Aro of the Volturi Annamarie and David had met in the circular throne room was returning. Annamarie decided it was definitely time to get back to David.

"Thank you very much," she said. "I've enjoyed seeing your impressive compilation."

"I am glad you enjoyed it," Aro replied graciously. He opened the door for Annamarie and gestured her out to where her escort from before waited with the other two guards. "Until next time, Annamarie."

Annamarie smiled, nodded, and left, following the guard back down the hallway, away from the library.

They took a more direct route this time; one Annamarie could memorize easily and would be able to follow in reverse the next time she wanted to pay a visit to the library. Annamarie was considering going later that day, to get a better look at some of the other books. The guard opened the door to her room for her and gestured her inside.

"If you are thirsty, there is a meal at midday today," the guard told her. "You only have to inform one of us by an hour before noon."

"I'll talk to David about it," Annamarie replied. "Thank you for escorting me."

The guard simply bowed and left.

David strode forward from his place in front of the fire. He'd obviously been waiting impatiently for her to return.

"What did Aro want?" he asked anxiously.

"To show me his personal library," Annamarie replied simply. "It really is impressive."

"That's it?" David asked, disbelieving.

Annamarie nodded. "Yes."

David seemed puzzled. His expression told Annamarie that he was looking for some underlying reason for Aro to show Annamarie his library. But Annamarie sighed and gave him a quick kiss. Soon the expression was gone, replaced by the passionate love he'd shown her the past 40 years since they were married in Paris.

"We'll be alright here," she assured him. "I just have a feeling." He kissed her back, his lips hard against hers.

"I trust your feelings," David replied between kisses.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long but I've been really busy moving into my dorm and dealing with all the things leading up to the start of this college semester. I hope you guys like this, it's just a little thing to tie up a few threads and start a couple more. **

**I just want to warn you now, before you get your hopes up, there will not be any epic battles with the Volturi or any other vampires. This is a story about Annamarie and her and Carlisle's struggles with meeting each other again after three hundred years and the turmoil and damage Anna's suffered. So if you're hanging on for the epic battle scene, sorry to disappoint. I just wanted to make that clear.**

**If you're still interested in reading about Annamarie, Carlisle, David, and the Cullens, don't forget to drop me a review. More reviews means more fuel to light the fire under my butt and make me get these chapters written.**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Glimpses of the Past

Anna looked further down the wall, recognizing a few places Carlisle had pictures of. She recognized Ireland, as well as a few of the northern cities across America. Here, laid out before her, was her father's entire past, since she'd last seen him. But it wasn't those pictures that made her gasp. It was the biggest, most colourful painting of all.

"It can't be," Anna whispered. She reached out and ran her hand along the ornate frame of a familiar ballroom scene. She caught glimpses of the painter, Solimena, as he was painting the picture. She also saw a few of Aro, during the time that he'd kept it, as well as the time he gave it to Carlisle.

_Carlisle stood, facing the three Volturi brothers, a dark travelling cloak over his shoulders._

"_It's a shame to see you go, Carlisle," Aro sighed. "I do hope you will return one day."_

"_Perhaps," Carlisle replied. _

"_Yes, well, I want to give you this," Aro said. A guard stepped forward with a large, rectangular, wrapped package. "It's the Solimena painting, from my collection. Think of it as a sort of token, for your enjoyable company."_

_Carlisle took the package carefully, holding it in both hands, though the guard had handed it over easily with just one. _

"_Thank you, Aro," Carlisle said with a small nod._

The vision faded and Anna found herself staring at the painting again. Carlisle looked on, concern in his fading topaz eyes.

"Anna?" he asked. Anna looked over, her expression showing her surprise. "Are you alright?"

"I've seen this before," Anna confessed.

"That's impossible. I've had it for centuries. Aro Volturi gave it to me as I left Italy, in the 1760's. He had it before that. It was never put on public display. You couldn't have seen it unless..." Anna could almost see the wheels turn in his mind as he counted out the years. She waited patiently, until Carlisle turned back to her, surprise echoed on his face as well as hers.

"You said you were in Volterra too," Carlisle said.

Anna nodded. "David and I travelled there in 1740. We got too close to Volterra on our travels and caught Aro's attention. When I was there, he showed me this picture. It hung in his private collection, alongside other Solimena paintings."

Carlisle groaned audibly. "I feel like an idiot," he admitted. "You'd mentioned your time in Volterra earlier, and I was so caught up in my own selfish thoughts, I hadn't paid attention. You were there for seven years; you said you left in 1747. I arrived in 1720. I'd heard about how the Volturi were considered 'civil' and was curious. But Aro and I did not agree on our 'food choice'. He insisted on trying to convince me to change my diet, and I persisted in doing the same to him. We eventually reached an impasse and I left, heading north again before getting passage to America."

It was Anna's turn to groan. "He knew."

Carlisle looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Aro," Anna explained. "He must've known. I can remember it so well. He hinted at you, multiple times. He sometimes referred to you as a 'misguided friend'. He even said that you were from London. I told him over and over again that I couldn't know you, that I hadn't met any vampires in London and that it would be impossible. But that bastard must've known! He must've laughed his ass off after I left!"

Carlisle sighed. "Aro always had a certain, all-knowing attitude. But I think it comes from his gift. Knowing every thought anyone has ever had must give you a sense of superiority."

"I still think he knew," Anna insisted. "But I'm not willing to go ask him about it. The further from the Volturi you stay, the better you are."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, we have not done such a good job of that in the past years."

"So I've heard."

There was a light knock on the door and Esme's head appeared in the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said softly.

"No," Carlisle replied, his voice becoming even softer than before. "I have to get ready for my shift anyway. Excuse me." He gave Anna a quick hug and Esme a light kiss on his way out the door and was gone, leaving just the two women. Anna turned back to the wall of pictures as Esme stepped inside, closing the office door behind her gently. She moved to stand next to Anna, looking at the photo of Chicago in the early 1900s.

"He really does care for you very much," she spoke softly, "And he wants you to stay. We all do."

Anna looked to the shorter figure at her side. Esme really was an angel. Carlisle had gotten that right. And Anna couldn't hate her, no matter what. The love Esme exuded was too much, too infectious.

"I don't know," Anna replied. "I've never really been in one place for more than a couple years. Not since World War II."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened? You said you couldn't stay in Europe any longer, after the war, because of the destruction, but it seems so much more than that. And you've mentioned a companion, David, multiple times, but it's always in the past, never now. Did something happen?"

_She's very perceptive,_ Anna thought. She contemplated telling Esme everything. This kind, caring woman made her feel safe, like she could tell her everything, and it would all be okay. But Anna shook her head instead of pouring out her entire sad story. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Esme looked crestfallen. Anna hurried to make her understand. "Please, it's not that I don't _want_ to," she added. "I really do. But I just can't. Not right now."

Esme smiled and nodded. "I understand, dear. I'm always here; if you decide it is time. Just remember, we all have things we need to get off our chests. Maybe, staying with us will help you come to terms with whatever it is that hurt you."

"I don't know if—"Anna began. But she looked up into Esme's soft, butterscotch eyes. The warmth, the caring. She didn't want to leave that just yet. There wasn't much of it left in the world. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll stay."

Esme smiled even more and pulled Anna in suddenly for a hug. "I'm so glad you decided to stay. Carlisle and everyone will be so happy! We have plenty of room, trust me. And Alice even hinted to me to have the guest bedroom prepared. Good thing I listened to her. And then maybe tomorrow we can enrol you in school and you can go with the rest of them in the morning."

Anna was startled. "Wait. School? Isn't it sort of _dangerous? _I mean, I don't typically drink animal blood like you all do. I don't have that level of self-control."

Esme frowned. "Right," she said. "Then maybe we'll hold off on that for now. Why don't you come hunting with me, after Carlisle goes to work?" She suggested. "We can start you on your control. It gets pretty boring staying home all day, believe me."

The thought of feeding on a passing herd of deer didn't really appeal to Anna. They smelled funny. Not like food. Why anyone would want to feed on that when there were the sweet, appetizing aromas of humans all around?

_Because they think it's wrong,_ Anna reminded herself. _They think of it as killing innocents, not as the natural order._ "Sure," Anna replied. She'd promised to stay, and here, they all drank animal blood. She'd try, and if she couldn't do it, she'd leave. And they'd just have to understand.

Esme smiled. "Good. Then why don't I show you your room. I think Alice already stocked the closet. By the way, I never got to tell you, I like your jacket."

Anna fingered the hem of the jacket Esme was referring to. "Alice," she replied simply.

Esme smiled again; her soft, inviting smile. Anna noticed that she seemed to do this a lot. But she liked it every time. Since World War II, Anna hasn't had many reasons to smile. But here, she felt that maybe, just maybe, she would find some.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter. Things will probably come to a head in Volterra next flashback. I still hope you like this chapter and please review for me.**

**A thing to keep in mind, particularly here; vampires are immortal so time passes differently for them. To us, six years is a long time. But for Annamarie, who's coming up on her first century, it really isn't long at all. Keep that in mind, not only when reading this chapter, but when reading all the other chapters. **

**Thanks!**

**-Wish**

Volterra, Italy 1746: Insinuations

Despite Annamarie's original apprehension with staying in Volterra for any length of time, she came to enjoy the stone halls of the Volturis' home. She and David wandered the corridors of Volturi castle day or night, exploring the ancient passageways. All of it was intriguing, and for the first time since leaving England, Annamarie found herself perfectly content with remaining where she was. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were generous hosts, even providing her and David with regular meals. There were no worries about the authorities finding the bodies. There were no fears of being caught out in the sun with no place to go. If David and Annamarie wished to roam the city in the middle of the day, they were welcome to, as long as they took one of the long cloaks the Volturi guard favoured. If anything, it seemed David and Annamarie enjoyed an even greater freedom as the guests of the Volturi than they had as a nomadic pair, wandering Europe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I like it here," Annamarie admitted to David one afternoon. It was one of those times they'd borrowed two gray cloaks and had taken to the streets on a sunny afternoon in Volterra. They sat by the fountain in the Palazzo dei Priori, under the long shadow of the clock tower. David lounged against the side of the fountain as Annamarie sat nestled in his arms. Both of their hoods were up and concealed most of their faces, but neither of them much cared.

David looked down at her in his arms. "Really? I thought you said you didn't want to stay here."

"I didn't at first," Annamarie replied. "But it's been almost six years now. And Volterra is really beginning to grow on me."

David sighed and gave a soft chuckle. Annamarie could see his expression in her mind's eye. It was easy to pull up a memory of one of David's soft grins. She knew his face better than her own.

"What?" Annamarie asked.

"I think you just like all the books," he accused, a playful tone to his voice.

Annamarie laughed too. It was true. She'd spent a great deal of time in Aro's library after that first time he'd shown it to her. Sometimes she'd take David with her. The first time he'd come, David had been as impressed by the collection as Annamarie had, but he hadn't gotten into it with nearly as much vigour as his wife. He'd accompanied her when she'd asked, but Annamarie could tell he preferred to be more active. She didn't begrudge him that; it was in his character. She simply stopped dragging him along every time she went.

Recently, Annamarie had found Aro to be her reading partner in the ancient library. Aro was a curious mind and delighted in learning something new. Anything that could surprise him was welcome. At first, Annamarie had left him alone as she worked her way through the works she could read. But one day, he'd paused her as she proceeded to get up and return her latest story, an original copy of a popular English novel entitled _Robinson Crusoe._

"Are you enjoying your time here, Annamarie?" he asked, hardly looking up from his own reading for a second.

"Yes," she'd replied, genuinely. "You are a most gracious host."

"I'm glad." He'd then gone back to reading and Annamarie had returned the novel to its place on the shelves of modern British writing. It was their first of many long conversations, although it was barely more than a question and a reply.

Over time, Aro and Annamarie worked their way up to longer conversations. Every time, it would begin with a simple question from Aro, sometimes an inquiry into Annamarie's day that required only an automatic response, or at other times, a deep, philosophical question that sometimes caused Annamarie to think for many moments before answering. One such time had led the two of them to a very long conversation. It had started with a fairly simple question.

"Do you see memories from all of these texts, whenever you handle them?" Aro had asked.

Annamarie looked down at the pamphlet in her hands. It was Galileo's _Dialogo sopra i due massimi sistemi del mondo_. It was amazing Aro had a copy of it, considering it was on the Catholic Church's _Index Librorum Prohibitorum._

"Yes," she replied quietly. Even now, memories of the printer, Aro, and the other various readers of this copy were flickering on the edge of Annamarie's consciousness. She was blocking them as best she could, like she did with everything she touched. It was rare that Annamarie let the visions actually pass before her eyes. Typically she pushed them away.

"Yet, you can see the pages as easily as any other. How is this?"

"I am ignoring them. I am pushing them away, so that they don't bother me as I read." Annamarie set the _Dialogo_ on the table and the visions faded. "When I was a newborn, the visions would cause me problems. I would touch something, and they would take over my senses, leaving me vulnerable to my surroundings. I learned how to keep them away very quickly. Now, it is my habit, to block them. I barely notice the effort."

"Fascinating." Annamarie could almost see the wheels of Aro's mind turning behind his obviously curious expression. "Are you able to control what you see? Perhaps search for a particular person who may have come in contact with the object?"

"If I know their name, or something about them, perhaps. It is easier if I know the person already, of course."

Aro nodded. "Oh, naturally. We all are much more capable of finding things we are familiar with or have seen. Your talent is no less fascinating. I wonder, if you and David have spoken further on how long you intend to stay here, in Volterra?"

Annamarie was brought up short by the question. They had spoken, a few times, about when they might move on, but Annamarie wasn't sure what of their conversations she should tell Aro. Was he asking simply out of curiosity, or was their stay becoming tiresome?

Aro seemed to sense her hesitation and was quick to reassure her. "I am merely asking out of curiosity. You are both welcome to stay as long as you wish. I find the both of you most..._intriguing_."

Annamarie nodded, still unsure how to answer him. Aro was a peculiarity. He was fascinated by anything unique or special. He was inquisitive and an avid collector of all sorts of things. Aro had shown Annamarie his numerous original pieces of art with pride in his eyes. Annamarie wasn't sure if the fact that Aro found her and David "intriguing" was a good thing, or a dangerous thing. She would have to speak with David.

"No, we haven't." Annamarie lied to buy time. As long as Aro didn't touch her before she could talk to David, Aro wouldn't know about the falsehood.

Aro's face remained neutral, not showing delight, annoyance, anger, or sadness. "Pity. I was hoping to have a better idea of just how long we have together."

Annamarie shrugged. It was time to go. She could tell that much. She returned the _Dialogo_ to its proper place on the shelf and turned to leave. But Aro stopped her before she could leave.

"The two of you are invited to dinner tonight," he said.

David and Annamarie had known there was a group coming in, but they'd fed only three days before. The thirst was a constant burning in the back of their throats, but it was still tolerable. They wouldn't need to feed for at least another two days. But Aro's words had an underlying insinuation. Annamarie didn't think dinner was optional tonight.

Annamarie nodded. "Thank you." She left, not daring to look back. Something about the exchange had set her instincts on edge. She needed to talk to David. They had been intending to stay for a while longer, but perhaps it really was time to go. Perhaps Volterra wasn't as free as she thought it was.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So here's the next chapter in Memories. I hope you enjoy it! A little bit of Anna, Esme time.**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Control

"It's all about how you perceive them," Esme was saying as they ran through the trees. Anna was right beside her, listening carefully. "If you think of humans as food, then you won't be able to control yourself. But if you think of them as a person, with a name, a family, friends, a life...well then it's easier to resist their blood. It's not easy, I'll admit. Carlisle and Bella are the only ones who've never killed anyone. But maybe it will be easier for you. The rest of us started as newborns. But you don't have the uncontrollable blood lust like most newborns. Maybe it will help."

They slowed to a stop as they both picked up a scent on the wind. Anna crinkled her nose against the odour. It smelled horrible! But Esme was moving towards it, a look of focus on her face.

"It's a herd of deer," Esme explained, gesturing for Anna to follow her. Reluctantly, she did. Esme stalked the deer, coming closer and closer. She halted a safe distance away, turning back to Anna.

"We don't ever let go, until we are positive there are no humans around. And even then, one of us always keeps control at all times, just in case. Right now, I can't smell any. Can you?"

Anna took a deep breath as the wind whipped over her face. It brought her the smell of pines and small animals and crisp creeks, but no sweet, mouth-watering human scents. She shook her head in reply.

"Good. So it's safe to let your instincts take over now." Anna watched the shift in Esme. She saw the expression on her face harden. She saw the almost imperceptible change in her stance. Esme inhaled deeply now, before crouching low and moving towards the herd of deer, this time intent on the hunt. Anna stayed back and watched Esme hunt with curiosity. It was such a difference from her normal manner. But there was somehow a gentle undertone to Esme's hunting. She reminded Anna of a female lioness, caring for her cubs, but at times, fierce and strong.

Esme stalked closer and closer, steadily closing the distance between her and the herd. She was very good. Within minutes, Esme was within leaping distance, and her prey was still ignorant of her presence.

In one swift action, Esme leapt. The herd scattered, but by then, Esme had a doe between her teeth. As she fed, Anna could smell the flowing blood. And even though it reeked, her throat burned for it. It hadn't been all that long since she'd fed. Only three days or so. But the presence of blood, even animal blood, stirred her thirst. She shifted her weight forward automatically. But Anna stopped herself. This was Esme's kill. And it was _animal_ blood, not human. It was against nature.

'_Then why am I acting like this?_' Anna asked herself. She was acting like the blood was something to drink, something she wanted. But that couldn't be right. It smelled horrible! Anna focused on the repulsiveness of the blood as she waited for Esme to finish.

When the other vampire had drained the carcass, she dug a hole and buried it. When she finally turned back to Anna, Esme was back to how she'd been before the hunt. Except her eyes were now a rich, honey shade, the circles under her eyes were smaller, and her cheeks had a slight flush from the new blood. She smiled at Anna, walking back. Anna noticed that, with the exception of a little spot of dirt on her sleeve, Esme's outfit was still clean. She'd tackled, fed from, and buried a doe, all without getting a single drop of blood on her. Anna was impressed.

"See? It's easy. And when you're instincts take over, the smell doesn't matter as much. Why don't you try?"

Anna was hesitant. She wasn't sure about the animal blood, whether it would really satisfy her thirst. Carlisle had said it was like a human on tofu, whatever tofu was.

Esme seemed to sense her uncertainty. "It's alright," she reassured Anna. "Why don't we try and find you a carnivore? They are better than herbivores because they eat meat. They're closer to humans." Esme looked around, smelling the air and listening closely. Anna followed her. She could hear the scurrying of squirrels in a tree a mile northwest. She could smell a small brook just 100 meters or so to the east. And then she caught it. Light padding to the south, accompanied by a fairly strong, beating heart. It didn't smell good, so she knew it was an animal, but it didn't smell as bad as the deer Esme had just fed from.

Anna took off in the direction of the smell. Esme was just behind her. They slowed a little as they approached, until they stopped a little more than 60 meters from the target. Anna crouched low in the underbrush, listening intently. She didn't hear anything else around. The animal was meandering along what smelled like a deer trail.

"I don't smell any humans," Esme told her. "Are you ready?"

Anna nodded her reply, before taking in a deep breath. She let the scent overwhelm her. She felt her throat flare up. Anna imagined it was a human. Once again, she was the predator, stalking her prey. Without another word, she slipped forward towards the animal. Anna cleared her mind, letting only the hunt occupy her thoughts. All that mattered was the beating heart and the warm, rushing blood ahead of her. The thrill of the hunt coursed through her whole body as she came closer and closer, and then pounced.

The split second before she collided, Anna recognized the animal as a mountain lion. It seemed surprised. Anna landed on its back, reaching for its neck. She typically snapped the neck first. It was easier to feed when the prey didn't wriggle. But the lion had other thoughts. It growled and spun, trying to throw Anna clear. But Anna held on with her vampire strength. She ignored the teeth and the claws that tried to rip her to shreds. Instead, she focused on the kill. Once more, she went for the neck. This time, she was able to get a hold and she wrenched, back and away. There was a resounding crack as Anna broke the neck and the lion fell dead. Then, without a second thought, she bit into the artery.

The blood that flowed down her throat wasn't as good as human blood, but for an animal, it wasn't bad. It did taste better than she'd thought it would and while she drank, it did quench the burning fire in her throat. But when she finally took the last drop from the carcass, she was left feeling thirsty still. Carlisle had been right. It wasn't fully satisfying, though she did feel the warmth and strength that usually came from feeding.

"Anna?"

Anna spun, crouched low. But she straightened up when she saw it was Esme.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Fine," Anna replied. "Though I'm still thirsty."

Esme nodded. "Yes. Feeding off animals keeps us strong, but it isn't as satisfying as feeding on humans. But you'll get used to it over time."

"The lion did smell better than the deer," Anna added.

Esme nodded again. "Do you want more, or are you finished for now?"

Anna contemplated taking another. The lion had put up a better fight than any of the humans she'd fed off of. It had been stronger, and the claws and teeth had been something new, though they didn't do anything. Anna had a slight tear at the bottom of her jeans where the lion had gotten her with a back claw. She'd had an easier time avoiding the front claws and the teeth. Thankfully the jacket and sweater didn't have any blood or holes. Anna feared what Alice would've done if she'd come back with her new clothes ruined.

"I think I'm done," Anna replied. "I wasn't too thirsty to begin with."

"Okay," Esme replied. "Then let's bury the body and go home."

Esme helped Anna dig the hole and then cover the empty body of the mountain lion.

"Why do you do this?" Anna asked. "It's not like there are police out here to find the bodies."

"Sometimes hikers or rangers come through. We like to keep a low profile. The last thing we need are the rangers searching the woods for a psychotic, animal serial killer or something. Also, to me, burying the body is sort of thanking the animal for providing nutrition. I don't really like to kill period. I hunt animals out of necessity, to keep me strong so I can resist humans. Burying the body, to me, is like giving the animal the respects it deserves."

Anna was more and more surprised by this coven the more she learned about it. First they don't kill humans because they think they are monsters. They give the animals they kill instead a _funeral_.

"I know it probably doesn't make sense to you," Esme continued. "But just think of it as cleaning up. You wouldn't—"she swallowed hard—"kill a human and then leave the body out for the Police to find, right?"

"Right," Anna agreed.

"Well the same goes for animal bodies." Esme finished smoothing over the dirt and then scattered grass over the patch. "All done. Let's go home."

Esme led the way back, even though Anna could've found the house just as easily. They followed their scent trail back to the large, removed house. They'd only been gone for a little over an hour. The house was completely empty when they walked in.

"I suppose I'll show you where your room is," Esme said as they entered through the back door. "Unfortunately all the regular bedrooms are full. But Alice and I remade the attic room into a guest room."

Anna followed Esme up the stairs to the second story. Esme turned down the hall towards her and Carlisle's room. But she stopped halfway down, standing in front of a small door. Anna had assumed, on her earlier exploration of the house, that it was just a closet. The door was slightly thinner than the typical and was painted a plain white. But Esme pulled the door open revealing a narrow staircase that led up. The stairs were carpeted like the second floor hallway and led up towards a short window. Esme gestured for Anna to go first with a soft smile. Anna climbed the narrow staircase carefully, her feet barely making any sound on the carpeted floor. When she reached the top and looked around, she gasped.

When Esme had said that she and Alice had redone the attic into a guest bedroom, Annamarie had expected maybe a small bed and lots of boxes in a low room with no windows. But that wasn't what she found. The floor was carpeted just like the stairs. The walls were insulated and dry-walled and painted a soft yellow. The window at the top of the stairs was one of two. That one looked out to the front of the house and was small with the frame painted a clean white. But the back was entirely different. It consisted of not one, short window, but a large, floor-to-ceiling window complete with a long, padded window seat and curtains that could be pulled for privacy. The ceiling sloped down from the top of the window, the length of the house. But the ceiling was never too low. It started high and ended maybe a few inches lower than a typical ceiling would.

At the far side of the room, the headboard against the wall was a black, wrought-iron bed. It wasn't queen-size, but it was at least a full. Its comforter had a modern, circle pattern that was specifically matched to the colour of the walls. By the bed was a matching night-stand which held a small lamp, though the overhead fan cast plenty of light. The bed and nightstand were accompanied by a wardrobe (there was no actual closet), a dresser, a desk, and an already stocked bookcase.

The whole room had a good feel to it. Despite being an attic, it was light and airy. There wasn't a speck of dust, let alone cobwebs. If it wasn't for the apparent slope of the ceiling, Anna would've forgotten it was an attic.

"Well?" Esme asked. "Is this alright? If not I'm sure we can find space for you—"

Anna cut her off with a hug. It seemed to startle Esme for a moment, before she returned it.

"It's perfect, Esme," Anna told her, as she pulled back. "It's nicer than any place I've ever stayed. Including Volterra."

Esme's small smile grew at Anna's complement. "I'm glad you like it. Alice already stocked your wardrobe. She didn't like how small it was, but she managed somehow."

Anna smiled and laughed at the thought of Alice, trying to stuff clothing into the quite large wardrobe.

"You'll have to use a bathroom downstairs, unfortunately," Esme continued. "Bella and Edward said they didn't mind sharing with you. I know it's not convenient but—"

"It's fine, Esme," Anna interrupted. "Really. This is great. I love it."

"Good. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll let you get settled in."

Esme stepped forward and gave Anna one last hug before walking back to the stairs and disappearing down them. Anna heard her close the door at the bottom most of the way, leaving it open just a crack.

Anna moved around the room, exploring a bit. Everything was fairly new. The only memories she read off of the furniture were of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie as they moved them in, and of the manufacturing company. The books in the bookcase were a little different. All of them were classics and most of them had been used before. She saw a few pictures of Bella or Jasper or Nessie reading them, as well as a few of different humans. Anna picked up a battered copy of _Paradise Lost_ off of the top shelf. It was hardbound, but the binding was wearing down. The first couple images that flashed through her mind were of Esme reading the book. But then she saw the images seemed to get older. She was shocked when she saw Esme reading it as a _human_. A teenager, nonetheless. She looked harder, searching for memories that were older. The next one she found wasn't of Esme, though. It was of Carlisle. She could tell by his dress that it was a very old memory. Maybe mid-1800s. Anna gasped and dropped the book. She just barely caught it again before it hit the ground. She looked over the cover again with a new eye. This was Carlisle's book.

She carried it over to the window seat where she sat down and gingerly opened the book again. Running her fingers over the pages, she lost herself in the old memories that flowed off the pages. It was only the sound of engines pulling up to the house that caused her to put the book down and look out the front window. The Cullen children were home.

**A/N: Go on. Push it. Push the GREEN BUTTON!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated recently. Crazy-ass writer's block. But I worked it out and I think I've got a path for a little while. About a century of Annamarie's time.**

**I want to give a special thanks to findthewill, the awesomest reader/reviewer ever! Without her, this chapter would not be what it is.**

**So without further ado, on with the story!**

**-Wish**

**P.S. I am sorry in advanced if the Italian is suckish. I am EXTREMELY rusty and italian three-year olds probably have better grammar than i do. To you italian speakers out there, if you can't understand what i'm trying to say, then just read the "Translations" or rather, what I MEANT to say. Grazie!**

Alexandria, Egypt 1753 Heat:

Annamarie stood by the railing, her head down, as the white caps of the surf sprayed droplets on her face, soaking her exposed hair and the top of her cloak. But she didn't care. This was the first night she and David had been able to come out on deck. The night before, the crew had been up and ambling about for some reason. They'd had to stay hidden.

Annamarie took a deep breath and moaned a little. The overpowering smell of the sea flooded her sense, blocking out almost everything else. Almost. Beneath the salty scent was a more tempting, succulent smell. It was all over the boat, seeped into the wood and the fabrics. It was tantalizing and burned in her throat with every breath. It was the smell of humans, and she longed for it.

David and Annamarie had tried to prepare for the trip as much as possible. They knew it would take two, possibly three days of sailing to get to Egypt. They could've swum there, but David had insisted that it was too risky. Trade was still prominent in the Mediterranean.

So they'd boarded a small shipping vessel, or rather, they'd stowed away on the shipping vessel, the night before it set sail out of the Italian port of Messina. The truth was, there was no way they would've gotten on the boat if they'd actually gone up to the captain and asked. Their red eyes would've given them away in an instant and the captain probably would've tried to drive a stake through their heart or shake garlic in their faces. Not that any of that mattered. A wooden stake wouldn't pierce their diamond-hard skin and while garlic smelled bad to their over-developed sense of smell, it would've merely irritated the two of them.

It was still better to just stow away on the ship until it landed in Alexandria. Why David had insisted on going to Egypt, Annamarie couldn't understand. But this would be the first time she'd ever been out of Europe. She'd followed David so far, already, from her home in London, England. Annamarie couldn't believe that now she was following him off the continent. Well, actually she could. After all, she'd promised him she'd follow him anywhere.

The moon shown down on the sand, lighting her way. Though Annamarie didn't really need the light. She could see perfectly fine in the dark. The stars twinkled down on her, stretched out for miles across the sky. It mirrored the seemingly endless expanse of the desert before her.

It seemed like that was all she saw nowadays. The moon, the stars, the miles upon miles of sand. When she faced towards Alexandria, she could see a bustling port city. She could see the humans as they scurried about; going on with their daily lives without a clue as to _what_ was watching them.

"What are you thinking?" David asked, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling Annamarie back into his chest.

"I'm tired of night," Annamarie admitted. "That's the only time we can ever go out here. The sun is always up; there are never enough clouds to completely cover it."

"You don't like it here, do you?" David asked. "The sand and the heat?"

Annamarie considered lying, but thought against it. It was David, her husband. She didn't keep secrets from him. "No," she replied. "I guess I'll always be English."

David chuckled, laying a kiss on the back of her neck and then working his way along the side to her jaw line. "I guess you'll always be a _vampire_," he corrected.

"What about you?" Annamarie asked, turning her head slightly to see his face behind her. "Do _you_ like it here?"

David smiled. "I like it anywhere you are," he replied.

"David," Annamarie scolded. "You understand what I am asking."

David's smile faded slightly and he looked out over the sand dunes. "Yes," he admitted. "I do. The heat in particular. It almost makes me feel, _human_ again."

Annamarie was surprised at his choice of words. She spun around so she could look up, into his face completely. His expression was one of slight amusement, but Annamarie knew how to read his expressions better than she could read a book. She could see the distant longing on his face.

Annamarie hadn't expected David to bring something like humanity up. They'd talked about their respective stories before, but that was where they'd left it. Annamarie knew that David had been born and raised an Irishman. He'd been born in what was now Castlebar, the county seat of County Mayo. But at the time, it'd been just a small country village with a castle David had called "_Caisleán an Bharraigh__"_. David's parents had worked there, his father as a herdsman, his mother as a seamstress. David remembered little past that of his human life, with the exception of the day he'd been changed.

He'd wandered too far into the trees, just as his mother had always warned of him. But David had been young and stupid at the time, tempting fate. And fate had brought him a whole new destiny, in the form of Catherine.

"I had actually tried to shoot her," David admitted. "I was out hunting. It was one of the jobs I performed around the castle. The day before, a stable-hand had disappeared in the forest. They thought it was an animal that dragged him off. Some animal. I tried to shoot her with my crossbow, but the bolt had deflected right off her. She was standing in front of me before I could even _think_ about loading another bolt, and by the time I did, she had the crossbow out of my hands and in a little pile of splinters at her feet.

"Her appearance frightened me. In Ireland, we have a story of the _Dearg-due._ It's a story of a woman of extreme beauty, who rose from her grave and terrorized villages. She would dance for the men, seducing them and then drinking their blood. When I'd first met Catherine, all I could think of was that here she was, the _Dearg-due._ My friends will never believe me."

David had chuckled at that part. "Of course, I never saw any of my friends again. Catherine had sensed that I had a latent power. Even as a human, I was able to easily adapt, to blend in with crowds and other people. She took me to Roland, and they agreed to change me."

"Why did Catherine do it?" I had asked. "Why didn't Roland? He was the leader of the coven, right?"

"Come now, Annamarie," David replied. "You know Roland. Do you honestly believe he has the restraint to create a vampire on purpose?"

My answer had been a resounding no.

"I went through my first few newborn years with them, feeding more often. I was lucky we didn't stick around Castlebar. Otherwise, I would've had to kill some of my old friends." He travelled with Roland and Catherine until they eventually met up with Issac in Scotland. "And then you showed up a few decades later," David finished. "And you know all the rest from there."

"Do you miss being human?" Annamarie asked David, placing her hands on either side of his jaw and peering into the depths of his crimson eyes for the answer.

"Sometimes," David admitted. "Sometimes I miss the food, sometimes my parents and old friends, though they're long dead now. But mostly, I miss the sleep. I miss the times when I would go out in the fields and lay back in the soft grass on one of the few days of sunshine and just sleep in peace. Even if I wasn't really tired. I liked sleeping out in the sun. I was like a plant, invigorated by it every time. When I'm here, and I can feel the heat, I can imagine that I am there, lying under the sun."

Annamarie closed her eyes and could almost picture it in her mind. David, just as he appeared to her, lying in the sun. Only his skin did not sparkle and his eyes were a deep brown, rather than the blood red she was so used to.

"What about you?" David whispered to her, his sweet breath caressing her face. "What do you miss most about being a human?"

Immediately Annamarie's thoughts fell to her father, his warm expression, his never-ending love. But she felt immature for thinking of him. I'm 94 years old. It's been 90 years since he died. It's time to move on. "Bread," she said, softly. "The smell of fresh bread, baking. The taste of it on my tongue. The warmth of it in my hands. Sometimes I wish we could actually eat something, rather than just drink."

David nodded. "The all-liquid diet does get old after a few decades," he joked.

"You mock me," Annamarie accused him, playfully.

"I would never," David swore. He smiled down at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips. But suddenly he pulled away, looking up over her head. A tenth of a second later, Annamarie smelled it too.

Two vampires, up wind from them. Annamarie knew their smells. They'd come across them a few times in the city. But thus far, they'd all been a few days old. This scent was fresh, and it was carried on the wind. And it was growing stronger.

David stepped between Annamarie and the two approaching vampires, crouching on his toes, ready for a fight if one was necessary. Neither of them knew how territorial these vampires were, compared to some of the others they'd seen. If they were anything like Roland, Annamarie and David would have a serious problem on their hands.

Annamarie scented the air again, trying to get an idea of who these two were. Male and female? A mated pair, perhaps? Annamarie and David had come across a few vampires on their travels of Europe, but the Volturi had been the largest coven, by far. The next largest had been their own coven of five, before they'd left Roland and Catherine. Then there had been a coven of two mated pairs in France and of course a scattering of nomadic pairs that could no more be considered a "coven" than Annamarie and David could.

Within seconds, Annamarie spotted the two shapes, making their way over the sand with the wind. There was no doubt they were vampires, as Annamarie watched them run swiftly over the sand. David reached back, taking Annamarie's hand and straightening a little, using his full height. Being from the North, he tended to tower over the Mediterranean vampires.

As the two vampires came closer, Annamarie's guess of a male and a female was confirmed. They both had dark hair and a slight olive pallor to their skin. Annamarie could see the red of their pupils. They had hunted probably more recently than Annamarie or David had. David's eyes were a deeper, darker red now, and Annamarie knew her eyes probably mirrored his.

"David," Annamarie warned her husband as he stood between her and the possible threat, protectively. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's see what they want first."

"I will," David replied, "I just want to be cautious."

Eventually the two stranger vampires came to a stop about fifteen yards in front of them. The way the male automatically stopped half a step in front of the female led Annamarie to believe that they were, indeed, mates.

The male spoke up in what Annamarie assumed to be Arabic. She didn't quite catch his words, but she understood the tone well enough. It was demanding.

Neither Annamarie nor David answered him, so the vampire switched languages like a human would a cloak._ "Voi odore dell'Italia. Fate parte del Volturi?"_

Annamarie understood _that_ language. She'd picked up enough Italian during their stay in Italy, travelling south through Florence and Volterra, continuing on to Naples and a stopping in a small town called Catanzaro, before finally leaving port in Messina. 'You smell of Italy. Are you part of the Volturi?'

"_No. Abbiamo attraversato appena l'Italia__,"_ Annamarie replied. 'No. We just passed through Italy.'

"_Sono irlandese e Annamarie è inglese__,"_ David added. 'I'm Irish and Annamarie is English.'

"The Volturi come from all places," the male said in English, switching languages yet again. His accent lay heavily on his words, making his English almost as hard to understand as the Arabic.

"We are not Volturi," Annamarie reassured him. "We are simply travelers, passing through."

The male seemed to size David up while completely ignoring Annamarie. Apparently, he either found David trustworthy or not a threat because he eventually stood up straighter and extended his hand. "My name is Amun."

David looked down at Amun's hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly. "David."

"David, this is my mate, Kebi."

"This is my wife, Annamarie."

Kebi merely nodded politely without saying a word, while Annamarie stepped forward and extended her hand to Amun. Amun looked down at it in revulsion, but after looking up at David, he shook her hand too.

"Alexandria is our territory," Amun said.

"Our apologies," David replied, tilting his head forward in a slight bow. "We did not realize this area was already claimed. As Annamarie said before, we are simply passing through. We were intending to leave soon anyways."

Amun nodded. "See that you do. We do not like to attract too much attention here. Not with Italy so, _close by_."

David nodded. "We understand. We will leave tomorrow night, when the sun sets again."

Annamarie automatically looked to the east. She saw a few of the beginning rays of sunrise, but they were very faint. A human more than likely wouldn't have noticed them. They had plenty of time to return to the lodgings they'd rented before they risked exposure.

"That is satisfactory," Amun agreed. "Please, do not stay longer. We—"

"Do not want to draw unwanted attention," David finished. "We understand."

Amun nodded once. "Thank you." And with that, he and Kebi took off, back the way they'd come, over the sand.

David wrinkled his nose. "You're right," he said, after a moment, turning to face Annamarie. "I don't like this place."

Annamarie and David turned back towards the town and returned to their one-room lodgings. They didn't have anything to pack; they traveled with just the clothes on their backs and each other. There wasn't a further word about Egypt between the two of them. Amun had made it perfectly clear. They weren't welcome there. They would have to move on, if they were to avoid a fight. And personally, Annamarie didn't think Alexandria was worth a fight, no matter how much David enjoyed the heat.

**A/N2: Hoped you liked it. Next up is Anna and the Cullens again. Confused you yet? Please review! Tell me what you think. Like? Dislike? Boring as hell? I take criticism, just not flames. Don't be afraid to tell me when it's bad, otherwise i can't improve!**

**-Wish**


	22. Chapter 22

Memories

**A/N: Here's another chapter for Memories. Gosh it's been a while! To be honest, I just haven't been able to get around to the story. It's not that I have writer's block here, it's just I've been so busy!**

**So here's a Present-day "Anna" section. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Wish**

Vancouver, Canada 2009: Of Family

"Esme! We're home!" Anna heard Alice call out as the six Cullen children that attended high school walked through the door. She really didn't need to shout. Even Anna, in her attic room, could've heard Alice if she'd used a whisper.

"How was your day?" Esme asked in a normal voice.

"Boring as ever," Emmett replied, instead. "Where's Anna?"

"She's in her room," both Edward and Alice said at the same time.

"Oh you mean that one that you, Esme, and Rose made up but wouldn't tell us what for?"

"That's the one," Bella said. Anna could detect a hint of humor in her tone.

Anna gingerly set the old copy of _Paradise Lost_ on the window seat next to her and stood as she heard the footsteps climbing the stairs. She had expected the interrogation to continue when the Cullen children returned home. She'd been fairly vague before, and with a whole day of school for them to think about it, let's just say Anna wasn't surprised when Alice, Emmett, Bella, and Edward knocked on the door a few seconds later.

"Come in," Anna called, standing from the window seat. The door at the base of the narrow stairway opened and Alice flitted inside with the others. She was beaming and energized.

"I'm so glad you like your room!" Alice told her. "I thought you would, but I couldn't be sure. You were still a little uncertain about coming to Vancouver."

"Uh, yes," Anna replied, uncertain. Alice's enthusiasm and blatant use of her gift were something entirely new to her. Typically, any vampire she came across didn't showcase and special talents they might have. They were advantages you had over others and not necessarily something you would want them to know about. Otherwise, they could cease to be advantages.

"But you're here now and that's what matters. Esme took you hunting today, right?"

"Well duh, Alice," Emmett cut in. "Look at her eyes. They're orange!"

_Orange?_ Anna spun back to the window, catching her reflection in the glass. Sure enough, Emmett's words were right. Her pupils weren't the normal blood red that she was used to, but rather a sort of red-orange shade. It was odd, seeing her eyes like this. The red had become something so common to her over the centuries. Now, she wasn't sure.

"It's because animal blood affects the color of our eyes," Edward said, apparently in reply to her thoughts. Anna flinched at the idea that they were no longer private. She'd always been safe in her mind before.

"I try to ignore others' thoughts," Edward said. "I only caught yours because they are fairly loud."

"Sorry," Anna replied.

"No, it's because I'm not used to your voice," Edward insisted. "I'm used to ignoring the others', so they have more privacy from me than most."

"Except for me," Bella put in, smiling almost _wickedly_.

"Except for you," Edward agreed, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why not you?" Anna asked them, curious. Bella didn't seem any different from any of the others in her family.

"I've never been able to hear Bella's thoughts, even when she was a human," Edward explained.

"Really?" Anna couldn't help but feel intriguied by this news. She'd never heard of anything like that happening to a _human_.

"At first, Edward thought it was a _frequency_ thing. How did you describe it…like I was on the AM frequency and you were only getting FM?"

Edward nodded. "But after Bella was changed, we found out that she was a shield to any mental ability, like mine, Aro's, Jane's, Alec's, and Demetri's."

Anna's eyes widened as Edward named half of the Volturi, including their main, offensive members.

"Bella was the main reason we surivived the Volturi encounter," he finished. "Without her, they wouldn't have hesitated as long as they did, giving us enough time to really explain Nessie."

Bella looked about to protest, but Edward stopped her. "It's true, Bella, and you know it. You leveled the field enough that they were seriously worried."

_Anna_ was becoming seriously worried. If Bella's ability made the _Volturi_ squirm, did she have a chance? Or did it not even matter? _Was_ Anna's ability a mental one, like Edward's and Aro's? She couldn't really say. She and David hadn't experimented too far with the extent of either of their abilities. In fact, Anna had been _suppressing_ her talent for most of her vampire life. Having visions of memories planted on objects flash in your vision everytime your hand came into contact with the object could be distracting. In the beginning, she'd flinched and lost focus a lot. Over time, she'd learned how to push the memories back. Now she restrained it subconsciously, only allowing them to flit past her eyes when she really wanted them.

Edward, of course, heard her thoughts. "I don't know if Bella's shield would effect your ability. We've never come across something like it before. I suppose, it might, since memories aren't really substantial. They're focused in the mind. They're things the mind remembers."

Anna snorted, "Then why do they keep popping up in _my_ mind, if they belong to someone else's."

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure Carlisle would love to find out…"

Instinctively, Anna recoiled from his suggestion. Despite their much needed talk in Cathedral Provincial Park, and then their time in Carlisle's office, talking about _his_ past, Carlisle was still an enigma to her. It was obvious that he'd changed since she'd known him, over 300 years ago. His basic qualities, his love, compassion, patience, warmth, were still there. Anna could see it in how he interacted with his family, and particularly with Esme. But things had changed between them. Anna didn't know him, and he didn't know her.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized. "I didn't realize _that_ was still a delicate matter."

Anna shook her head, "No, it's alright," she replied. Then she added a thought purposefully for Edward. _He'll remain a stranger unless I make the effort to come to him. Carlisle's too patient to initiate._

Edward chuckled and nodded, verifying that he heard her thought, and even _agreed._

"Wanna let the rest of us in on the joke?" Emmett asked abruptly.

"No, not really," Edward shook his head, thoughtfully.

Alice sighed. "Well I don't know about you guys, but _I_ want to know more." She plopped herself down on Anna's bed, folding her legs, as if she were Anna's best friend, asking her to spill interesting gossip. Anna was slightly taken aback by Alice's abruptness, but then again, she'd seen it in all of Nessie's memories, and in the way Alice acted with the rest of the family. Alice, Nessie remembered, was Alice, and nobody could change that.

"About what?" Bella asked, seating herself with Edward on the window seat. Emmett settled for holding up Anna's wall, his arms crossed in front of him, grinning.

"_Anna_ of course!" Alice replied. She looked over to Anna, who was still standing in the middle of the room. "I mean, if that's alright with you. It's just, Carlisle's the oldest out of all of us, and he has the most _amazing_ story! I imagine you can't live 300 years and not have a lot to tell!"

Anna shrugged. She had a few stories, but nothing really special, in her opinion. She didn't have amazing self-control, like Carlisle. She had lived, for the most part, the entire time as any other nomadic vampire. She travelled a lot with David, never staying for more than a decade in one place. Most of the time, she and David had been ordered out, most of the time by a larger or previously established coven. Europe was teeming with them, and they all seemed to want the same cities. London, Paris, Rome, Florence, Madrid, everywhere she'd been, there'd been someone there to kick her out.

"It's really not that special," she admitted.

"We still would like to hear, if you don't mind telling us," Bella replied.

Alice smiled and agreed, patting the bed next to her for Anna to sit down. Anna walked over and took a seat, her legs still hanging over the side. She looked around at the four other vampires. "What more would you like to know?"

"What was it like before Carlisle was changed?" Emmett blurted out. Edward glared at him, but he held his hands up, questioning. "What? You know you want to know too! All we ever hear about it Carlisle's life _after_ he was changed. He never talks about anything _before_, except that he had to lead the witch-hunts for his dad."

Anna nodded. "And since I can read memories, I obviously have more than Carlisle does," she finished.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Edward interjected. But Anna shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it. I was only four when he 'died', but I have read memories off of many things. He was married to Elisabeth. She was my mother. They married when he was eighteen, and she was seventeen. In that time, it was considered acceptable. He was the son of the minister, as you know. It wasn't arranged or anything. 'Commoners' didn't really do that sort of thing. My father and mother loved each other."

Anna paused, remembering the memory of Carlisle's wedding day. She hadn't been around to witness it, but she'd seen it many times on his old wedding band. The look of adoration in both of her parents' eyes was inmistakable. They loved and cared for each other.

"I was born a year later, in 1659, as Annamarie Elisabeth Cullen. But over the years, I shortened it to just 'Anna'. The memories I have of my own human years with Carlisle are scattered," she admitted, looking around at her enthralled audience. "But I do remember the day he left _very_ well.

"The night before, I'd had a nightmare of red eyes in the dark. It scared me and Carlisle comforted me. We ended up making breakfast together. I remember, I was so proud to be able to stir the pot of porridge." The vision came to her eyes, almost unbidden. She remembered the little girl, with soft blonde hair, carefully stirring the pot by the fire. The vision flickered to another.

"I remember my father picking me up, dancing with me around the kitchen." It was like she was a narrator now, simply describing the events as they unfolded before her eyes. The others couldn't see what she saw (well maybe _Edward_ could), but she was telling them, as it happened.

"When my mother woke up, he danced with her too. I loved watching them dance. My mother loved it."

She watched the image of her parents, laughing and twirling together in the cramped kitchen. Then the vision flickered again to a darker scene. One of three men, sitting before a fire, whispering. This was her_ specific_ memory, one of the few human memories she had without using her ability.

"That night, Carlisle went out to hunt. I didn't know what at the time, he didn't say. My mother just asked him to be safe, and he replied, 'I always am.'As he left, he said goodbye to my mother, and that was the last time I saw him, until today. That night, three of his friends, John, Benjamin, and Michael, came looking for him. They asked if he'd returned injured. They told us, that if he did, we needed to get them right away, that they might be able to help him. But he never returned. We had a funeral, three weeks later when they'd given up all hope, without a body. And then, a few months later, my mother hung herself. I was only five at the time. I ended up with my aunt, my mother's sister, and her seven children. As soon as I could, I left and got a job with a master cooper as a maid, renting space out of a local apothecary shop. I was on my way to the master cooper's house when I was attacked and bitten."

Anna finished, finally looking back to the Cullens that sat or stood around the room. Each one of them looked like they were processing the information. She waited patiently, knowing that there were going to be more answers.

Alice was the first to speak up again. "And after you were bitten?"

"I roamed around England and Wales a lot. I didn't actually meet another vampire for a long time. I don't know why that was."

"You mentioned that you travelled to Volterra with David, another vampire," Bella broached. "Were you ever part of a coven?"

Anna felt a pang of sadness in her chest at the mention of David. Even after so long, it was hard. But Bella's question was reasonable. "I met up with a coven of four other vampires in Brecon, Wales in 1680. They were the first vampires I'd ever met."

"How long did you stay with them?" she asked.

"About seven years, I think," Anna replied. "The leader, Roland, he was a real hot-head. Lead by fear, was his philosphy. One day, one of the men, Isaac, challenged his authority one too many times. They fought, and Roland killed him. That's when it became clear that it was time to go."

"Did you join any other covens after that?" Emmett asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"So is this the first time since," Bella did the math in her head, "1677, when you were changed, that you had a family?"

Anna wanted to disagree. She didn't really count the years spent with her aunt as having a "family". She was about to say since 1663, when Carlisle 'died'. But then she thought of David. "No," she replied. "It's the first time since 1940." Then, not wishing to speak more of her family or theirs, Anna descended the stairs with not a word to any of them.

**A/N2: Please review! And if you aren't already, I now have a Twitter! I post messages on updates, as well as whatever I'm doing that the time so check it out! The username is "WishingOnMyStar", of course!**

**And please don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**-Wish**

3


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm back! Or at least for this chapter. I'm officially out of classes so I'm slowly but surely taking up a few of my stories. This one is obviously the easiest, since I've written all I want to say, I just have to take the time to smooth it out into something fit for a reader! This time around we're going back to the past. Please pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was in a rush to get this out so you all didn't think I'd dropped off the face of the Earth or something. Please, enjoy and if you have any comments, feel free to press the little button down below.**

**-Wish**

Athlone, Ireland 1861 Return:

"Are you nervous?"

"No," David lied. Annamarie looked at him sceptically. "Yes," he admitted.

"It is alright to be," she reassured him. "It has been a long time since you were last there."

"I am nervous of what I may find," David admitted. "The Famine..."

Annamarie nodded. They had heard of the dreadful famine that Ireland had experienced not too long ago. They had heard of it from another nomad who had been leaving Ireland in 1849, passing through France and heading east. It was a potato blight, which wouldn't have had any effect on vampires, except the humans were dying from it. Or leaving as this vampire was doing. After hearing of the famine, David had wanted to return right away. But Annamarie had appealed to his reasonable side.

"If we go back now, we will face a shortage of humans," she'd said. "That means anyone still there, will be territorial. It would be better to wait it out."

David hadn't liked it, but he'd agreed to wait. Even though he hadn't been in Ireland since they'd left Roland's coven, David still considered it his home. He knew he'd still had family there. His parents had had a boy after he'd disappeared and his brother had passed on the family name to two sons of his own. Although both his brother and his nephews where dead by now, David still felt obliged to check on what may remain of his family.

So after the famine ended and Ireland's population began to rise once more, Annamarie and David began moving towards Ireland. They'd been in Munich for the last couple of years, waiting things out in a relatively calm area. After becoming the capital of the Kingdom of Bavaria, Munich had experienced a fair amount of peace and growth. There hadn't been any battles fought, any shortages or famines or plagues that might cause the human population to plummet and issues for the vampire population. In fact, Annamarie had rather liked it there. The city had built a number of new structures and the railroad meant more people came into the city.

But they couldn't stay in Munich forever. Annamarie admitted she would've eventually gotten bored of the place after a few decades. And David was anxious to get back to Ireland.

That's how they found themselves in Athlone, a town in the middle of Ireland, west of Dublin and southeast of Castlebar, where they were headed. David didn't know if his family remained near the castle where he'd lived as a human, but he figured it would be the best place to start. If it happened they couldn't find them there, then there was the possibility that someone in Castlebar would know where they'd moved, or if they were even alive yet.

Annamarie enjoyed being back in Ireland. She liked the green. It seemed like everything in Ireland was perpetually green. In their travels, they'd been to places that hardly got any rain at all and were brown and dusty. They had their own appeals, but it was good to be back. David seemed more at ease in his "native land" as well. The skies were overcast which meant they could move around during the day like the humans did and appear "normal". That made it a lot easier to ask about any surviving Conway members in the area. It was possible they had moved south to a larger city.

When asking around Athlone didn't yield any results, Annamarie and David continued north, closing in on Castlebar. David became even more anxious the closer they came until Annamarie actually physically stopped. David skid to a halt, looking back at her confused. "What is it?"

"You have to calm down," she told him. "You are driving me to insanity. The humans notice when someone is anxious, just as our kind does."

David sighed. "I am sorry."

Annamarie caught up to him, giving him a light kiss. "Whatever we find, we find," she told him. "It may be that they have moved on long ago. It may be that neither of your nephews had any children and the line ended years ago. But whatever we find, we find."

David took her hands in his own and ran his finger over the gold band on her finger. A small smile crept over his lips as he watched images flash over his eyes. For some reason, borrowing his wife's power soothed him. Seeing all they had done through her own memories imprinted on her most prized possession, it reminded David of how far he'd come. It had been many lifetimes since he'd been changed.

"Shall we go?" Annamarie asked him.

David released one of her hands and nodded. They started off again, towards whatever awaited them in Castlebar.

There was a feast of some sort. It was surprising considering the Famine that had sent so many from the emerald isle. Even in the cities there was still a food shortage and people worked hard for every scrap of food and lump of coal. But here, now, there was a party. It looked like a wedding. The entire town had turned out and were seated at long tables, each perpendicular to the head table where a couple in fine clothes sat, laughing, on what was very apparently the happiest day of their young lives. Annamarie and David approached but did not come out of the cover of the trees by unspoken consensus. In truth, the scene before them did not seem like the sort of place for two blood-sucking vampires. This was a happy time, a celebration of a beginning. Vampires only ever brought about the end. A funeral was their type of scene, not a wedding.

A rather tall man stood up from the front table, a huge grin on his face. He had brown hair, very much like David's. When he spoke, he spoke in a booming voice with a very thick brogue, but after listening to David, Annamarie was accustomed to hearing the accent.

"Today is a very happy day as we are fortunate to celebrate the wedding of my son, Brian, and his lovely new wife, Aoife. On behalf of them and the entire Conway Clan, I'd like to say thank you."

As the crowd broke out in loud cheers, Annamarie looked over at David, who seemed surprised. "That was easy. You have a whole _clan_ now. And judging by the festivities, they are fairly well off."

The crowd quieted and Annamarie and David focused again on the large man, one of David's ancestors, who apparently wasn't finished.

"Times have been hard, but all of us here are survivors. And now, look where we are! Castlebar flourishes by our blood and our sweat. Today is not just a celebration of Brian and Aoife. It is a celebration of the fortitude and commitment of each and every citizen of Castlebar!"

There was yet more cheering. Apparently David's ancestor was quite the speechmaker. He let the crowd go for a while before beginning to gesture for quiet again.

"Therefore, it is with great pride but also the deepest sorrow that I announce that Brian and Aoife will be among the first of the Castlebar Conways to make the journey across the Atlantic Ocean to the Land of Opportunity herself, the United States of America!"

This was the loudest cheering yet. Some in the crowd even leapt to their feet and soon the entire assembly was standing and applauding the two young people who were positively beaming.

"America," David whispered. They'd heard of it plenty of times before. They'd heard of the British Colonies in the New World, of the rebellion, of the war of independence that created the United States, of more wars and expansion and flocks of immigrants from all over Europe travelling by ship to make their new lives in America. "The Land of Opportunity." A new start, where it didn't matter who your parents were or what you'd done before. Any man could arrive with a few cents in his pocket and with hard work and perseverance, could make himself like a lord. That sounded like what Brian and Aoife planned to do.

The celebration was soon back into full swing and a band struck up a song as the partygoers continued their celebration, despite the clouds overhead that threatened rain. David and Annamarie stayed and watched for a while longer. Annamarie found herself looking at the large man and the young bridegroom and comparing the two for features she saw in David. The hair was the easiest. It was exactly the same, despite the years. Annamarie hadn't known David before he was a vampire so she wasn't sure what colour his eyes had been, but both father and son shared a pair of icy blue eyes. Looking around the crowd, Annamarie was able to find others with similar features. The majority of those present had them. To think, she and David had been prepared to find nothing. She'd actually been worried that that would be the case. All for naught, though. By all appearances, the Conway Clan was thriving in Castlebar.

Eventually the party began to break up as the sun went down and light began to fade. The happy couple left to the cheers and wolf-whistles of those seeing them off and then slowly but surely everything was cleaned up. David and Annamarie watched a bit longer before they finally left as well, sinking backwards into the woods.

"I was so worried, but I guess I did not have to be," David commented, smiling.

"No, you did not," Annamarie agreed. "Your family is thriving. It is refreshing, sometimes, to be reminded how the world moves on, even if we do not."

"I am content with how I am right now," David told her. "That boy is only just beginning his time, but it will pass. I, on the other hand, am allowed to spend all eternity with the woman I love. How can I ever be sad?" He placed a soft kiss on her lips, then her jaw, then down to her neck.

Annamarie chuckled. "You want something, do you?"

David grinned, "Why would you say that?"

"You are being extra charming. You are always this way when you want _something_."

"Well I may be a vampire, but I am still a man," David replied, switching sides of her neck. They had long stopped, alone among the trees.

"Oh, yes, I am well aware..."

"How romantic. It's just _sickeningly_ so, is it not?" Both David and Annamarie leapt to their feet, landing in crouches the direction from which the very familiar voice had come. It had been almost 200 years since they'd heard that voice, but both knew its owner immediately. Roland stood, arms crossed over his chest, smirking from his spot downwind. It explained why neither of them had been aware of his presence. Had he been upwind, they would have smelled him long before he got near them.

"Yes." The reply did not surprise Annamarie as much as the first voice had. Where there was Roland, there was bound to be his mate, Catherine. The female vampire in question stepped out from behind a tree trunk only a few paces from Roland. Vampires do not physically change in that they do not age, but Catherine and Roland had changed. They'd changed in the way vampires do. They were paler, somehow, and the dark circles under their black eyes were more pronounced. It was very obvious they were both hungry, and had likely been for a while. Their clothing was dirty and ragged, more so than it had ever been when David and Annamarie had been part of their coven. All of these signs pointed to one thing.

Catherine and Roland had not weathered the Famine well. Likely they'd been in the area the entire time, going between England, Scotland, and Ireland. Roland didn't seem like the type to change, and wherever Roland went, Catherine was never far behind. If they had stayed in Ireland during the Famine, likely they'd experienced intense competition for the remaining sources of food. With just the two of them, it was very apparent they'd been unsuccessful.

"What do you want?" David hissed.

"You made a mistake coming back," Roland told him. "When you left, Catherine and I were very disappointed. And we promised that, should we ever see either of you again, we would make that disappointment well known. After all, what is the point of being angry with someone if they do not know it?"

"Well we know now, so kindly leave," Annamarie retorted.

Roland's eyes shot to her and he growled. "Once more, you are on my territory. I warned you the first time, if you ever crossed me, you'd lose your head. I am a man of my word." He lunged and David intercepted him. Roland was weak from lack of blood and David was able to throw him off.

"Run!" David told her. They took off, deeper into the woods away from the town. Annamarie was faster than David, but she slowed so that he could keep pace. Behind them, they could hear Catherine and Roland in pursuit, crashing through the trees.

"We should not have come back," David told her.

"It is too late for that now," Annamarie replied. She was frantically trying to think of some way for both of them to come out of this unscathed. Roland was older and more experienced. He would likely win, despite his weakness at the moment. They had to evade both him and Catherine, now.

"Wait!" David stopped and Annamarie slid, creating a long track in the forest floor. "Do you smell that?"

She did. Annamarie had missed it before, but stopping, the scent was unmistakable. There were more vampires in the area then just them, Catherine, and Roland. Three more. Two were female and one was a male and they had passed by only a few moments ago.

"This way," David urged, turning to follow the trail. Catherine and Roland were getting closer. Annamarie and David raced down the trail, following the scent for a few miles before coming to a clearing and skidding to an abrupt stop. There in the clearing before them were three vampires, two older ones and a young one with flaming red hair. All three dropped to defensive crouches as Annamarie and David burst from the trees, the male subtly moving forward.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Please, we need your help," Annamarie told them.

"That's true," the little redhead commented.

"Who are you?" the male repeated.

"There is little time to explain," David replied. "If you help us send off the two that are chasing us, we will tell you whatever you want to know."

"That is true as well," the girl added.

The male and the older female looked down at their companion a moment before the older female nodded. "Very well." At that moment, Roland and Catherine entered the clearing too. Except now they found five vampires, all better fed than they.

"What is this?" Roland demanded, obviously infuriated.

"You are trespassing," the unknown male replied, his voice hard. "Leave."

"This is _our_ territory!" Roland declared.

"We can determine that right now." The other male stepped out to confront Roland directly, but Roland seemed to think twice, now that he faced an unknown opponent who was more than willing to fight him. He looked to Catherine and the two exchanged an unreadable glance.

"That will not be necessary," Catherine replied. "It was our mistake." She took Roland's arm and began backing up, pulling her mate along. Roland looked to Annamarie and David, murder in his black eyes.

"This does not end here," he threatened.

The others watched Roland and Catherine leave before turning on Annamarie and David. "Who are you?" the male asked for the third time.

"I am David Conway, and this is my wife, Annamarie," David replied. "We are just passing through the area."

"What did they want with you?" the older female asked.

"Roland and Catherine were the leaders of a coven we both left almost two centuries ago," said David truthfully. "Roland does not take what he deems 'disobedience'. We did not expect to run into them; otherwise we would not have come."

"Well I believe you," said the youngest. "I am Maggie, and this is Siobhan and Liam."

The older female and male nodded when Maggie introduced them. They stepped closer, seeming to be a bit more confident, but still wary of Annamarie and David. Siobhan took a deep breath and looked slightly puzzled.

"You have not been in this area?"

"Not in 200 years," David replied.

"You," Siobhan pointed to Annamarie. "You smell familiar. I have smelled a scent very like yours before."

"Perhaps you came across it in England or Scotland," Annamarie suggested.

"No, I do not think so," Siobhan replied. "You claim you are just passing through. Likely, though, your former coven leaders will remain in the area, waiting for you to go. Might I suggest you remain with us for a while?"

"We prefer not to join another coven," David replied. "You have witnessed how the last time faired."

"You do not need to join our coven. You may be our guests," said Siobhan. "It is a brief arrangement. Think of it as more of a favour between friends."


End file.
